


Two Halves Of The Same Whole

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Crossover, F/M, Polyamory, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 39,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Two Princesses are born to the wife of Emperor Sheev Palpatine. One of the light, and the other of darkness. One is raised in luxury, and the other, cast adrift in the sands of Jakku as a child. What if Rey had a twin sister? What if she was the only hope of the resistance to bring down Palpatine's evil regime to its knees? Can both sisters work together when reunited, or will they kill each other?Well, read and find out folks. This WILL be a Reylo story, but it will involve a love triangle between the sisters and Ben/Kylo Ren. So, if fun, sexy, mature three some stuff isn't your thing, then don't read. You have been warned.As always, thanks so much ahead of time for your reviews and votes. I appreciate, it guys.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

One: Births And Separations

The rooms of the Empress of the galaxy were suddenly filled with the sound of two baby girls being born fifteen minutes apart as Empress Ariana screamed out her birthing pains...alone, save for her team of midwives and ladies in waiting. The Emperor had been called away for a senate meeting; at least that was the official excuse he gave. The truth of the matter was that Palpatine had found his wife repulsive when her once trim, perfect figure was marred by the rounding of her belly.

The once wavy brown tresses of the Empress's hair were sticky with sweat as one of her ladies helped her mistress to sit and the second twin was born, staining the golden bedsheets with blood and gore. Empress Ariana fell back, exhausted, as the two baby girl's were cleaned up, and their ambilical cords cut.

The Empress herself was cleaned up, and her bed remade with clean sheets. She was moved back on to the bed, and helped to lie underneath the covers.

First, one baby was brought to the Empress and then the other to nurse, as per her previous instructions before her labor pains began. The Empress loved her new baby girls, and decided to name the first twin Ashara and the second twin Reyna, or Rey for short. It was late at night when Emperor Palpatine finally decided to show himself in his wife's bedchamber.

He looked down on this simple act of breastfeeding and said, "You will submit to a droid to drain you of your milk. I find this behavior to be the mark of a peasant, not the Empress of the galaxy."

Ariana eyed her husband sharply, and sighed, "May I not bond with my own daughters, Sheev? I would rather they know of me, instead of becoming a virtual stranger to them."

His eyes flashed Sith yellow for a second, which always scared her. She had always known that her arranged marriage at sixteen, would be to a Sith Lord, and they were all known for their passionate emotions.

Sheev Palpatine's face softened as he picked up Ashara, the older twin. She would make a fine Sith Lady one day, her eyes already reflecting her Force affiliation as they shifted from his blue eyes to Sith yellow. Ashara smiled up at her father, and touched his face with her tiny fingers. A bond formed between them then, and he had never felt such pure, dark love as his baby girl revealed to him here and now. She then whined to be fed, and he handed her off to his very tried wife.

He picked up Rey, and she looked up at him with fear in her little hazel eyes. Eyes that matched her mother's, while still matching her sister's face exactly. Rey was the light to her sister's darkness, but he had no use for such an influence over his true heiress's life. No, she would have to go into exile; it was unfortunate but necessary.

Palpatine left the room after giving his wife a very perfunctory, chaste kiss, and made his plans to have Rey sent to the Sith temple in the city. But during the night, a Jedi Knight slipped into the royal palace, and after paying off the wetnurse, asked her which of the twin Princesses was Rey.

"This one, Jedi," The plump brunette woman in a crisp Imperial black and white uniform said in a low voice. "The one to the right."

The Jedi Knight, lifted down his brown hood, and took the bundled baby Princess in his arms. Light side Force energy flowed like waves through and around this baby, so he knew that he had found the correct baby Master Yoda ordered him to. He had to hurry though, and take the wetnurse with him, or the child would definitely starve in his care; he didn't know the first thing about taking care of babies.

"Will you come with me?"

"My boyfriend and I are moving to Jakku," The nurse objected, shaking her head. "But..I could come with if you pay me a better price."

"I already paid you," The Jedi scowled at the woman's desire for him. "I am flattered Miss, but--"

"You will pay my price or I will scream for the guards right now," The wetnurse said plainly.

The reddish brown haired Jedi Master sighed, resigned. "Very well. But later, when we get out of here. You hold on to Rey for now."

The nurse nodded and grabbed some clothing and other essentials, and they were off. The Jedi had to attack seven Imperial guards to escape the palace, and after escaping the palace with his precious cargo, he debased himself with the plump wetnurse, and left a note and more money as she lay sleeping naked peacefully in her bed.

The Jedi showered and dressed back into his robes, and went to his meeting with Master Yoda and the other Masters.

"Is the Princess safe in her exile, Master Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked.

"Yes, Masters," Obi Wan said, "I believe that Princess Reyna is now safe. I only know that she will be living on Jakku, and I hope that she will be loved and cared for."

Master Yoda nodded. "Safe she will be, Master Obi Wan. Thanks to you. Now, train yourself to let go of your conflict."

Obi Wan Kenobi nodded, and bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

He left right away, and that was how two twin sisters, one born into the dark side, and the other into the light side of the Force were born and separated. It was assumed that both sisters would be safer separated, rather than together, but little did the Jedi know just how deeply the bonds of family ran between the two Princesses, and how they would search the entire galaxy for the other in order to find the balance within themselves...


	2. A Princess Sold

The desert sun of Jakku was blazing hot, even in the early hours of the morning. The former wetnurse, named Deirdre, led the way to Nimma Outpost, accompanied by her current shacking partner. The former nurse's rather scruffy looking partner held the left hand of a little hazel eyed brunette girl of approximately five standard years. They needed money for drinks, and having yet another damn mouth to feed was just too much for the couple. They already had six kids between the two of them. Deirdre's man needed his fix of death sticks, and he could get mean, and abusive if he didn't get it.

Unkar Plutt's shack/stall came up, and was just on the outskirts of town. He had it set up that way, because he liked to inconvenience everyone, but especially the scavengers, they were vultures in his eyes. Deidre and her man Zeke, didn't care. The brat may have been born a Princess, but she was damned if she was going to bow and scrape to a kriffing five year old, Force sensitive or not. 

Plutt opened up his stall, and greeted the junk traders politely, or as politely as someone like Plutt could. He eyed the filthy peasants with disdain, but he didn't show it, because junk traders sometimes turned good profits, and profits were all someone of Unkar Plutt's questionable moral character cared about.

"Hey there, Deidy," Plutt greeted in his rough attempt at flirtation. If Zeke had been the least bit morally sound, he would have cared that some other guy was moving in on his turf. "This the little royal witch?" Plutt asked.

Deirdre eyed her man sharply, and that spurred him into action, as he all but dragged the little tan girl, dressed in beige rags up to the stall. The little hazel eyed girl looked up at the obscenely obese man with beady black eyes, and buried her dirty face in her 'mother's,' beige rags.

Deirdre slapped the girl, and snapped, "Stand up straight, brat! This here is your new boss, so be good. Me an' daddy will be back some day, and I don't want to hear you mouthing off to him."

The little girl cried and said, "Yes, mommy. I'll be good."

"Good," The former wetnurse said, giving the brunette girl a brief hug, and shoving her in Plutt's direction.

The former wetnurse, turned junk trader, boarded her ship with Zeke, and the Force sensitive little Princess began to sob and run towards the ship as it took off. Plutt grabbed the little girl's skinny arm, and said, "Be _quiet_ , girl!"

But the girl wouldn't stop screaming, "COME BACK!! COME BACK!!! COME BAAACKK!!"

Unkar Plutt yanked her back to his stall, and slapped her silly. It was the first of many beatings in Princess Rey's life, and how her new foster father/captor cruelly mistreated her, because she was a Force sensitive 'Jedi witch.' She would never know the truth for years, but ever since she could remember, she had dreamed of another girl who looked just like her, and how she felt drawn to her, knowing deep down that she held the key to who her true family was, and what her place in the universe ultimately was...


	3. The Dark Princess

The annual Dark Knight ball was in full swing by the time the dark brunette Sith Princess made her way down to the grand ballroom. She was nineteen years old this night, and like the night of her birth, there was no moon in evidence in the night sky of Coruscant.

The finery of the evening was an elaborate black feathered gown with a plunging neckline that revealed her rather large breasts. She had them slightly augmented last year to make them more symmetrical and perfect as the rest of her toned, very slight, hour glass figure. Her waist tapered to thin hips due to the high court fashion of corsets and bodices in gowns, and her toned athleticism came from training harder than any male Sith.

The dark Princess put the finishing touches on her black cat eyeliner, and frosted, glossy lipstick. She had her chest and arms dusted with body glitter so she glistened, and her neck and ears were adorned with precious garnets, and black diamonds. When she was satisfied that she smelled and looked her best for this farce of a party, she put on her dress heels and strapped her black Mandolorian laser blade to her right thigh.

Her father, Emperor Sheev Palpatine, inarguably the most powerful ruler of the galaxy was still powerful...with the Force, just not in any physical capacity. But tonight, the palace was entertaining the First Order's highest officers, and the mysterious Knights of Ren, who made their worship of Darth Vader in his time, a laughable cult.

But their leader, this Kylo Ren, sounded intriguing, because he liked to intimidate his prisoners by exposing them of their every weakness, and only when he was showing them various body parts to them, did they talk. No one ever saw his face, the rumors said, so he could be a hideous alien, or a very scarred human. Either way, the Princess was intrigued.

She lovingly touched her black blade that Darth Maul gave to her once after they had screaming, angry sex one night in her rooms where he fucked her on every available surface possible in the room. Keeping that little factoid from her rageoholic, psychotic father had been no easy task, especially since they continued this passionate affair, until that fuckwad Obi Wan Kenobi killed her boyfriend.

No doubt the asshole was dead, Vader had seen to that, because he replayed the memories for her. Even he had been shocked by her lust for the Jedi Master's blood. It didn't matter any more, Maul was dead, and so was his killer.

A unique Force signature presented itself to the dark Princess, one that stood out from the others, because it was quite powerful. The golden baroque ballroom was as elegant as always, as court ladies in sexy, fancy gowns danced with Sith Lords, and in some cases, apprentices. But there were stormtroopers and First Order officers in black, mingling with senators, and having a grand old time.

A tall, pasty faced First Order man approached her, saluting and then bowing stiffly. He had slicked back ginger hair, and blue eyes, although hers were so dark blue they were almost black, so she would always have him beat there.

She curtsied, and his smile disgusted her with its fakeness. "You must be Princess Ashara. My name is-"

Ashara stifled a yawn. "General, I honestly don't care what your name is. Your job does not necessitate conversing with your superiors."

He raised a hand to her, face blotchy with anger. Lightning fast, she ignited her black saber blade, and brought it within inches of his Adams apple. "I would think about your next move _very_ carefully, General," She said coldly. "I could end your life in seconds. You have news to impart to me. Speak, or get the fuck out of my sight."

The ginger haired General took a deep breath, and said in his clipped, cultured voice, "My Commander wishes a private audience with you, but he is...shy. There, I have given my message. May I leave?"

The Princess sheathed her dark laser blade, and strolled past the ginger haired First Order General without another word. She followed the unique Force signature until she came to the palace gardens. 

A tall, masked man all in black stood admiring a carved marble statue of Darth Vader before he fell to the dark side. Her father had it commissioned when Obi Wan nearly killed his own apprentice on Mustafar...

🌌🌌🌌

She let her heels click on the slate walkway that lined the whole of the immaculately landscaped grounds. The man turned to face her, and she saw that he had on a black and silver mask, hiding any hint of humanity he might have. She imagined that the mask was supposed to strike terror in his enemies. Well, she had had a fierce, intimidating zabrak as her first real lover, so this was child's play level intimidation in her book.

"You came," His deep, robotic voice said, "I didn't think that you would. You certainly struck fear into General Hux's heart tonight. Are you always so charming?"

The dark Princess shrugged. "Only when I am confronted by such _charming_ company. Although, if you think your mask intimidates me, you have another thing coming."

The Sith man chuckled. "With Darth Sidious as your father, I can't imagine why. I must be losing my touch."

The Princess laughed. "Let us hope not all of your...touch. You know, we are alone, you could show your face to me. Unless you are old and ugly, that is."

The man shrugged and reached up to press the buttons on both sides of the underside of the helmet. The mouth piece slid out, and he shook out dark brown hair like hers out, before he faced her, carrying the helmet underneath one arm.

He had a rather angular face, with full, sensuous lips, and a somewhat large, aquilline nose. His eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate, and the Princess immediately went wet for him.

Hot did not begin to describe what she thought of him, and even before Maul seduced her with his primal, passionate nature, and god-like body and cock, it was nothing compared to this. She was in trouble, big trouble with this man. Then she thought of her father: he was old, what the fuck could he do about her having a fling with a superior officer of the First Order? He was old and feeble now, besides. 

Kylo Ren watched the Princess approach him boldly. He had been told that she was beautiful, and deadly in combat. The famous Darth Maul trained her himself, and the man fought like an animal, it was reported. But he didn't believe that his black lightsaber knife would end up on a woman's leg, tucked in her black lace garter belt. She must have meant a great deal to the dark warrior.

"Do I meet with Your Highness's approval, then?" Kylo asked, curiously.

She touched his face, and sparks flew from the touch of her gloved hand to his cheek. "Oh, indeed it does," She said in a sultry voice that made him go instantly hard for her. "Tell me, Lord Ren, have you ever had...well, anyone before? I sense a lack of experience on your part."

"We...we just met."

The Princess laughed. "The answer is no. Lovely. It has been some time since I have had a virgin. Thirty minutes, my rooms. I expect you there, and your cock inside me by the time the evening is done."

The Princess turned on her heel, and left him standing there in the gardens. She went to prepare, a smile playing about her lips as she ordered her useless women out of the room. Well, her father wanted her to be with a dark side user, that was fine, but she would have him on her own terms, and in her own time; traditions be damned...


	4. Birthday Passions: Ashara

I sensed Kylo Ren's dark energies before he arrived in my rooms. I let him come inside and find me, and it had been a similar game I played with Darth Maul, only I failed to let the guards know that I would be entertaining my lover for the evening. Sure, guards had always died at his hands, but the scent of death on him excited me for some strange reason. This time, I let the guards know that I was entertaining a man, and to not disturb us.

"I don't think that I need to tell you what will happen to you if I catch you snitching to my father about this," I threatened coldly.

The guards fidgeted, because I have had to, on occasion, kill a guard or two to prove that I was dead serious about my orders being carried out. "Good. Dismissed."

I turned on my heel, and left. I arrived at my rooms, and all but ripped off my raven feather dress. Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish that I were not a Princess, and didn't have to wear this flamboyant, fancy shit. I was expected to be married off to whoever my father deemed the most use to him politically, but I wanted a Force user.

I went to my walk in closet and punched in the pass code for my weapons safe. Darth Maul's double sided lightsaber hanged in my safe. I took it down and held it lovingly in my hands.

His dark energies were faint on the weapon now, but I still sensed them. "Gods, I miss you, Vifjya.* (*--'my beloved', literally, 'beloved,' masculine tense), "..How _dare_ my father take you from my arms!"

I kissed the hilt, and put it up, and locked it. I ran a bath and settled into the tub. I suddenly didn't want to be disturbed by any one. A year, it has been a year since we were together last. A year since I ran my fingers down his muscled chest and washboard stomach, kissed his black tattoos, and through his short horns.

I missed how I would sometimes knick my finger on a sharp one, and he would lick up the blood, looking deep into my eyes while doing it. I missed how his cock would stretch me as he took me hard or soft, whichever we were in the mood for. But most of all, I missed _him,_ because we had gone through some bad shit with my father in our earliest training days, and it bonded us as close friends at first. Later, we fell in love quite naturally.

I loved him deeply, father knew it, and he didn't give a shit. Everyone was a pawn in his endless quest for power, and that was the way it always was with him. I put on a burgundy silk robe over a matching baby doll nightie. I heard the knock on the door, and Kylo Ren stood in the doorway, black and silver mask back on. He looked me up and down, and then shut and locked the door behind him.

He took off his helmet and shook out his wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair. He was about to say something, but I shook my head and said, "After, not now. Strip, I want to see you."

He obeyed, and I undressed as well, and led him to the bathroom. We bathed each other, and after nervously kissing me, I took over, and kissed him, making him moan as I twisted my tongue around his, and ran my fingers down his scarred, but toned chest. Lovely. Thank the gods, he wasn't some spoiled young senator who didn't care about his body. I trailed a hand down his chest and began stroking his surprisingly nice cock. A nice bonus.

Kylo gasped as I stroked him in earnest as I kissed him passionately. "Fuck, that's nice," He rasped.

I winked knowingly, and said, "Sit on the ledge, I want you rock hard for me."

He obeyed, and looked at me quizzically as I licked down his chest, and playfully bit his hardened nipples. I licked down his treasure trail, and went to work on licking up and down his length. I stroked his balls, and Kylo moaned low in his throat as I proceeded to go up and down on him.

"Ohh...oh my _gods_..." Kylo rasped. "F--fuck yess."

I licked up his precum and worked faster, swallowing his entire length in my mouth. Kylo instinctively pulled my wet hair as he lengthened down my throat, and began really fucking my mouth.

"I'm going to...fuck, I'm close," Kylo whispered.

I stopped my sucking, and straddled him. Our eyes met, as I rode him. Kylo soon lost his shyness as he explored me, kissing me roughly all over. He nipped along my neck, and then teased and thoroughly played with my breasts as we made love.

Kylo then pinned me against the bath, and took me hard, thrusting fast and rough until I shuddered and screamed my pleasure. He came soon after, releasing his seed deep inside me. We were shivering in each other's arms as we remained connected.

He kissed me softly, and asked, "Was I alright? There were a few times I thought I might have hurt you."

I tucked a piece behind his ear. "No, you were amazing. It's just been two years I have been with anyone," I confessed, sighing. I don't know why I felt comfortable crying in his presence, but I did. "I had someone before...but my father, the Emperor, he...he sent him on a mission, and only his lightsaber came back to me."

Kylo caressed my face, and he said softly, "I'm sorry. I _do_. I can tell that you loved him, my lady. I'm sorry if I...what we did--"

I put a finger on his beautiful, full lips, and shook my head. "It's alright. I needed this, and I like you, Kylo. Thank you, for this."

"No, thank _you_ ," He chuckled. "It's not every man who can say that their first was with a Princess."

I laughed. "My first was with some blonde red guard guy, and I barely remember it, because I was drunk. He was hot, though, so I was glad of that. He didn't quite know where to put it, and I had to guide him. My father though..."

I shivered at the memory. "Once I sobered up, he summoned me in his office, and threatened to kill me if I didn't kill him. I couldn't use a lightsaber, and I...I literally crushed his spine with the Force. It was the first time I ever fully felt...nothing as I killed. You know how calming the dark side can be."

Kylo's eyes widened. "Gods. Yes, I know all too well how calming the dark side of the Force can be."

I chuckled, "Okay, this turned heavy," I sensed anger in the palace: my father's. "Shit, my father noticed that I'm not at the party. Do you mind helping me get ready?"

Kylo grinned. "Sure. I helped my mother enough times to know what I'm doing."

I got out, dried off, and drained the tub of all water. True to his word, Kylo helped me get ready, and he was damn good at doing my hair and makeup. I wondered what his backstory was for him to know all about all of this feminine stuff. I knew he wasn't gay, no gay dude would fuck a woman three ways from Sunday in the way he just did to me. But I had to admit then that this dark Jedi intrigued me...more than a casual hook up would.

I helped him to dress in turn, and liked to think that all of his outer layers represented his inner self. When we were both ready, he put his helmet on, and he held my hand as we discreetly made our way separately into the ballroom.

My father sat at the head of the main table, and scowled as he took in my appearance. "I don't appreciate you whoring yourself, Ashla," He said in a low, cold voice. "How am I supposed to secure a good match for you if you are acting the whore?"

I glared at my father, taking a piece of strawberry birthday cake. "You know damn well that no man has touched me since Maul. What was the matter with him?? He was too savage for you?"

My father's eyes glinted with a dangerous gleam in his yellow eyes. I was on dangerous ground now, but I didn't care: I would have my own choice of a husband, damn it!

"He _was_ a savage," He explained. "Hardly a good consort for the Imperial Princess."

"Fuck you. I loved him, he loved me. You knew it, and you set him up," I spat, wrenching my arm out of his grasp. "I will _never_ forgive you for that. Now, leave me the fuck alone. I'm tried of this party."

My father let me leave, but later that night, he sent in his guards to beat me until I was black and blue from my legs to my stomach. I was left bleeding and sobbing into my pillows as I laid in the fetal position, utterly broken. I didn't know what my father had planned for Kylo Ren, but I didn't want to know. I laid in bed for a week before I was able to train or do my daily duties, and I cursed my father the entire time. While I convalesced, I dreamed of a girl in the desert who looked like me, and was the loneliest person I had ever met in my life. For some reason, my heart went out to her, and I hoped to find her before long, for both of our sakes...


	5. A Secret Mission: Poe

The Earthy, down to Earth chambers welcomed the tall, tanned, dark haired Resistance pilot. He hated to be called away from training the few pilots that enlisted recently, but since General Organa was his superior officer, he couldn't very well blow off her summons to duty. Leia's golden protocol droid C-3PO hustled in, and greeted him.

"Oh! Commander Dameron," The droid said in his clipped cultured voice, "General Leia is most anxious to speak with you. Do you need any tea or refreshments, or--"

"Threepio," General Leia called, "Give the poor man some space. I'm in the parlor, Poe. Come, I have tea already here. Threepio, leave us, please."

"Yes, General," C-3PO said, leaving the room. Poe chuckled, shaking his head. The General sat in the parlor having high tea, and looking over a manilla folder. He sat across from her, and she used the Force to pour him a cup of tea, and set it in front of him.

"You wanted to see me, General?" He asked, taking a sip of his green tea.

Leia looked up, and slid two photographs of two twin sisters. They were beautiful, but looked to be as different as night and day. One was tan and dressed in beige rags with three buns in her hair, and the other was dressed in a midnight blue sexy dress. She was hot as hell in the most sexy way possible. He was missing something here that should have been blatantly obvious, because General Organa looked disappointed in his lack of observation.

"Do you see what I see?"  
"Should I?

Leia rolled her eyes. "The darker, tempestuous sister is Imperial Princess Ashara Palpatine. The one in beige rags is her sister Reyna. I need you to locate Rey, Poe. Ashara is wholly devoted to the dark side of the Force, groomed from birth, apparently, to be the Emperor's heiress. Kylo Ren was last seen in her company, and our spies report that he was absolutely enchanted with her."

"A guy would think that naturally if a girl rocked his world," Poe murmured.

Leia glared at him, and she shook her head. "Forgive me, Commander. This Princess is important to the Resistance. She is strong with the Force, and while I do not think that she could provide us with intelligence we need, we need a Force user to fight for our cause. The First Order has far too many Force users on their side, and I would like to even out the odds."

"Do you know where she is?"  
"Jakku."  
"That's a wasteland."

Leia grinned. "What better place to hide an unwanted child that doesn't fit in with a psychotic megalomaniac's plans."

Poe's eyes widened in shock, "No father is that cruel."

"Oh, this one is," Leia said, matter of factly. "Ashara's life probably is no picnic either, despite living in luxury."

"So why not kidnap her?" He asked. He tapped on the photograph of the Princess. "If you put Rey in her place as a spy, you can learn everything you want about the Emperor."

Leia laughed. "And how will you do that, Poe? The girl was trained alongside two very deadly, lethal Sith Lords. Are you Force sensitive?"

"No," He admitted. "But who was this other guy?"

"Darth Maul. Court rumors were that they were lovers, until daddy put a stop to it," Leia shrugged, draining her tea.

She could see that the boy had no clue who the Sith Lord was. She flipped through the file, and found the holo file that showed the Princess and Maul train. She put it into the drive, and they watched as they nearly killed each other half a dozen times. They pinned each other to the floor mats, and after grappling for a bit, Ashara laughed, and they shared a very passionate kiss.

"He's kind of creepy looking."

"I agree, but look at how they look at each other," Leia observed, "They were clearly in love. In any case, he is dead, and supposedly she had her way with Kylo Ren for her birthday."

"So, she's a distraction for him," Poe reasoned. "But why do you want to entrap him?"

"That is my business, Commander," General Leia said sternly, the genial woman behind the General gone now. "Now, go. You have a long journey ahead of you. I cannot wait to meet the lost Princess."

He rose and saluted General Leia, and stormed out of the Command section of the D'Qar. He packed his meager personal effects, and had a small dinner before leaving. He didn't know what he would find on Jakku, but he had a weird intuition that if the resistance was searching for the lost Princess, that the First Order was as well. He had to find her before the enemy did, and so gain a tactical advantage over them all...


	6. The Lost Princess: Rey

_A black silk canopied bed sits in the center of an elegant, palatial bedroom._ _Two brunette women are naked and pleasuring a very handsome man with dark brown hair. He was 'priming,' one woman, while the other was riding him hard and rough, kissing him with sloppy passion. The one being primed tilts her head back and Rey sees that it is her! The other woman turns to look at her, and Rey sees that she is beautiful, and her sister! The dark haired man laughs, and spanks the darker haired version of her affectionately, and says, "Come here, Rey, it's your turn."_

_Her dream self is rolled on to her back and this man thrust in and out rapidly between her legs. Rey could feel every thrust, touch, and rough kiss. Rey felt herself climax...and then she blacked out...to sunlight.._

🌌🌌🌌

I felt like my pussy ached, and soaked my cotton panties to the skin. I touched myself until I felt myself get off, and sat up. Another dream, the same angel faced man with the perfect, toned body the only constant thing in the dream. Sometimes I'm with him alone, sometimes I share him with this darker version of myself, my dark sister. But is she my sister? We certainly look alike. I shook my head, and changed into a fresh outfit, brushed my teeth, and got ready for the day.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and I knew that it was time to go. I made the same mistake twice, and slept in, and lost all of the good parts those times.

I put on my goggles, and put my arm wraps on. The arm wraps keep out the blowing sands of the desert. I gathered my things, and took off on my red speeder. I flew to the ruined ships, called The Graveyard, and scoured the best ships for parts.

I put up my goggles, and worked on the biggest old star destroyer ship. I always had good luck with that ship. Five hours of work, and the ship began to get as hot as an oven inside.

I gathered my parts in my net, and used the parts sleigh to slide down the steep sand dune to get to my speeder easier. I put my parts into the cargo net, and sped off for Nimma Outpost.

I had a good take, which always put a smile on my face. I cleaned my items, and presented my cargo to Unkar Plutt.

The fat old bastard pretended to look over my parts, and eyed me with disgust and contempt, and said, "These parts are worth one quarter portion for all of it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're a pig," I spat.

Then I felt an energy come over my hands, and I felt my hands close around his fat throat, only I never touched Plutt! I twisted my grip, and lifted him up.

Plutt screamed in pain and said, "Fine! _Fine_! Take the kriffing bag, you Jedi witch! Get out of my sight!"

He threw his entire supply of rations at my feet, and locked his stall. I didn't know what I just did, but it felt like a strange energy pulsing through my body like a tuning fork. I saw a strange cylinder pop out of one of the rations bags when I was at home. I picked it up, and found a button on it. I pressed it, and out popped a blue laser.

It was a lightsaber, and shut it off. I was about to set it aside when visions flashed across my line of sight, and I learned more than I wanted to about the dreams I have been having for as long as I can remember...


	7. The Lost Princess Pt. 2: Ashara

_A desert. Endless wasteland, but for a small, ugly red speeder. The girl again...My sister, my twin. The light to my dark side energies...The girl scrapes a living from stealing old Empire parts from ruined star destroyer class battleships. She is so lonely, so sad, and has no idea that the bitch who was our wetnurse handed her off to...Obi Wan Kenobi. First Maul, then my twin sister. Thank the gods that the asshole is dead._ _Vader will always be my hero for that simple act of justice._

_A new scene. Kylo Ren captures my sister on a leafy green planet, and I feel a sharp stab of jealousy as he is immediately drawn to her light. A cold smile wreaths my lips: I claimed him first, sister. You won't be able to hold his interest for long. Go ahead, and try to take him from my arms, but he belongs to me, and only me._

_He bridal carries her into his black ship, and lets no one touch her. He gets her into an interrogation chair on the_ _base_ _, and questions her..._

🌌🌌🌌

I woke up, rubbing my head. I hate vision dreams, because they always give me a splitting headache. I heard my morning knock, and stumbled out of bed. I never sleep in clothes, unless it is truly cold outside, and I picked up that habit from Maul. I didn't mind his nudity, of course, but I knew that he didn't do it just because he knew I liked the easy access, but because he had two hearts, and so his body temperature ran higher than a typical human's.

I let my ladies into the room and they hustled to get me ready. I chose a burgundy velvet gown that was off the shoulders, and that was about all the skin that I wanted to show.

My sister. For years, my father told me that my sister had died stillborn, and I was his only heir. Now, I know that that was one of his many, many insidious lies. I checked my itinerary and it was the usual state meetings and social circle crap that I was expected to attend as the Imperial Princess. How nice it would have been to be able to divide up these errands, and hand them off to my twin, because after all, she looked almost exactly like me. I packed my training gear and clipped on my red lightsaber, and Maul's black Mandolorian saber sword to my belt as well.

I left, accompanied by my ladies, and ran through most of my schedule when a messenger brought me a holo message. I paid the man two credits and went to my room to play it.

Kylo Ren's image appeared before me, and he was clearly in his room as well, because he was sweaty from training, and wore his tight black work out clothes.

" _Hello, beautiful,"_ He smiled warmly. " _I am recording this as The Finalizer is orbiting Yavin4 where we are currently negotiating with the Resistance. So far, no success, they are stubborn as hell. I may have to interrogate some prisoners and search for any Force sensitive people among them. Both sides of this war need people like us on their side. But beyond that, I wish that I could see you again. I have missed you. I should be in Coruscant next month, so I should have some time off to see you."_

The recording ended, and I felt my heart lighten as I saw him. I shut off the holo computer, and tucked the message away with my other messages of Kylo. Some of them were romantic, some practical like this one.

I changed into my training outfit, and clipped on my lightsaber. I was halfway through my training when a red Imperial guard delivered me a sealed envelope:

_Come to my office._   
_This is not a request._

I sighed. My father was mad, and I knew that it had to do with Kylo. I punched in the pass code to go up to the Emperor's office. The room was ice cold as I entered, and my father sat in his black office chair, looking out at the city spread out in a breathtaking view outside.

I saw Darth Vader, and he bowed to me. I curtsied in return, and the Emperor turned around to face us. "Good evening, Ashara. I trust you know why I summoned you here."

 _Um, because you're a controlling asshole who wants to control every area of my life?_ "Yes, because I'm dating Kylo Ren," I said, flipping my hair out of my face. "I honestly do not know what problem you have with him."

My father chuckled, "Oh, no problem. But I wish that you had consulted me. I trust you enjoy your little freedoms and generosity that I allow you as my heir. No more. I have recently been informed that your long last sister is alive in the galaxy. We need her raw powers on our side, not on the side of the resistance. You will find her, and she will join us, or die."

"And what of Lord Vader?" I asked, glancing at Darth Vader. "Is he joining us?"

The Emperor grinned, and came down the stairs. He took my chin in his hands, and forced me to look at him. I looked at him, and stifled the sudden urge to spit at him.

"Vader is my assurance that you will comply with my demands, child," Darth Sidious said. "And when you have your sister in custody, you can marry Commander Ren."

"Your generosity touches me, father," I said, sarcastically. "I can't imagine why the galaxy think you're an asshole. Oh, right, my mother that you have confined in her rooms, because she is old."

My father narrowed his eyes, and stepped away from me. "Do not push me, Ashara. I could have you confined just as easily. Now, go carry out my orders."

I curtsied, and said, "Yes, master. It will be as you say."

Darth Vader followed me into the elevator, and he breathed heavily before saying, "You still have not forgiven him for Darth Maul, I sense."

"Would you, if you were me?"

Vader chuckled. "No. You are a true Sith in that regard. But we shall not fail our master."

"Whatever. He could drop dead for all I care," I confessed. "When are we leaving, Lord Vader?"

"Tonight," Vader said.

The elevator stopped at my floor, and I got out. "Until after dinner then?"

"Yes, until then."

We parted then, and I packed a few of my black Sith uniforms that I designed myself as a sexier version of Maul's robes. I had dinner, bathed, and went out to the ship hangar bay. Darth Vader awaited me, and he piloted the ship out of the atmosphere.

When they were away, I put in the coordinates for where The Finalizer was currently located. When we found it, we jumped into hyperspace, and found ourselves in a fire fight with the Resistance...


	8. Seeking Information: Poe

The hut of the old Force user Lor San Tekka stood on the outskirts of the settlement. BB-8 followed Poe Dameron to the hunt, and the old, weathered faced man let him in, looking both ways.

"Were you followed?" The old man asked. "First Order spies are everywhere on Jakku."

Poe shook his head. The old man was clearly paranoid, but he didn't say anything.

The old man relaxed, and fixed them both some bread broth thing that had meat Poe couldn't identify in it. Poe ate his little dinner politely, and didn't tell him that the meat was stringy, but the bread and broth itself was good.

When they were done eating, Lor San Tekka folded his hands, and said, "The Force sensitive girl you seek is near. But the First Order is looking for her as well to have both sisters on their side. Did General Organa tell you about the Princess?"

Poe nodded. "She said that the one on the First Order's side is just as ruthless as the Emperor."

The old man shook his head. "She is a pale shadow of her father. What I have heard is that she may not be completely on the side of the dark side any more. But still, I would watch out for her, she is deadly fast, and merciless with her enemies."

 _You wouldn't be the first to warn me about this Sith Lady._   
"What is so special about these Princesses? I mean, they are twins, but lots of people are born like that," He said instead.

"They are the perfect balance of each other, and I need not tell you how they would be in battle if brought together," The old man said. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then stood. "You have to go. Now!"

The loud sound of ships entering the atmosphere and landing rumbled in the night sky. Poe Dameron knelt, and took out General Leia's holo message to Princess Rey.

"Find Princess Rey, buddy," Poe said. BB-8 beeped, and expressed his worry for him. "I know, buddy. But if I'm captured, you _have_ to find her, and give her the message. Can you do that?"

BB-8 beeped in the affirmative, and the tan, good looking Resistance pilot hugged his round orange and white astro droid.

He went out the back door, and paused. "Come with me, man. I can fly you out of here."

"No time! Go, boy, I will be fine," Lor San Tekka all but shoved him out of his hut.

The ships were landing, and BB-8 was long gone. Good. The droid would find her, he had every confidence in his robot friend. Stormtroopers filed out and a tall, masked man stepped out, with an ignited cross shaped red lightsaber, flanked by special black armored stormtroopers.   
Poe crept to his x-wing, and tried to prepare it for take off, but one of the stormtroopers noticed him, and before he could defend himself, they punched and beat up on him. He must have blacked out at some point, because he suddenly found himself in front of the mysterious cloaked man himself.

The voice modulator made his voice robotic and inhuman as he asked, "Where is the girl, rebel? You have two minutes to comply."

"What? Oh, sorry. Its just really hard to hear you with all of this going on," Poe said, gesturing to the man's black and silver mask. "What did you say, man?"

The man stood. "Bring him. Do what you wish to the village."

Poe Dameron felt a sharp pain the back of his head, and then darkness. When he came to, he was in a dark, sterile interrogation room, strapped to a chair, far from Jakku, and the resistance. He just hoped that BB-8 found this lost Princess before the First Order did, or they were all screwed...


	9. A New Discovery: Rey

_I am on an island, holding hands with the mysterious dark haired man with the beautiful chocolate eyes. The moon is full, and shines an ethereal witch light on us._

_I look down and see that I am wearing a sexy black halter bikini, and he has on black swim shorts._

_"Rey, let's skinny dip," He says in his dark baritone voice that caresses my ears like velvet. "It's a perfect summer night."_

_"What about Ashra?" I ask._

_"She's fine with it," He says, tilting my chin to meet his eyes. "Besides, it's you that I truly want, you know that."_

_I blush. "But Ben, she had you first, as she loves to remind me of every time I try to spend time with you alone."_

_Ben, that is his name. Ben Solo, he kisses my forehead, and says, "Shhh...it will be fune, Rey. I love you, always remember that."_

_He takes off my bikini, and I unlace his trunks. We undress and I can see...well, everything on him. Ben's eyes smolder with barely contained heat as his lips crash against mine, as he lifts me in his arms..and on to his large cock. I whimper in pleasure as he fills me, making me feel complete. We kiss softly as he thrusts in and out of me. Just before I come undone from my climax..I feel..._

🌌🌌🌌

...myself coming back to reality. I woke up in my own sweat and unique juices again, only it was my moon cycle starting up again. Eww..gross. I looked through my meager supplies, and put a maxi pad in my panties, and pack some extras in my travel sack. My bed is covered in blood and sweat, and sigh. I know what my rations will be spent on, if the fat cheat will give me the right amount of rations for an honest day's labor, that is. Somehow, I highly doubt that to be the case.

I got ready to leave my humble AT-AT ruin that I used as my home, little knowing of just how much my life was going to change in such a short amount of time.

I brought back some great parts from my work day, and of course, Unkar Plutt cheated me..again. I went to buy the supplies I needed, and headed back to my AT-AT for the night. I heard a noise of a droid in distress. I found two snatchers trying to capture an orange and white astro BB-unit.

"Unhand that droid, now! Or I will tell Unkar Plutt you are moving in on _his_ territory!" I threatened, pointing my walking staff, that doubled as a weapon for myself. The distressed droid was in their cargo net, but I chased off the snatchers.

I crouched down to free the cute little droid from the net. "There you are, little guy," I said, brushing off the sand from my pants as I stood. "Town is north five miles, and I'm sure you can find a charter flight that will take you to where you need to go. Don't head south, or you will wind up in quick sand that will swallow you whole in seconds."

The droid beeped at me that he wanted to come with me, but I had to set him straight: I didn't have a purpose for an astro droid in my line of work. The droid begged me in binary that he needed to come with me home. I shrugged, maybe selling the droid to Plutt would turn a better profit than just barely scrapping by as I have been doing all of these years.

"Oh, alright, alright!" I said, exasperated. "You can come with. But one night, alright? I'm Rey, by the way."

"BB-8, at your service," The droid beeped. He came into my home, and as I prepared dinner, BB-8 slid out a holo disc that held a message on it. For me.

"Can you play it, BB-8?" I asked. "I don't have a holo computer."

"Yes, I can," BB-8 said. I handed the holo drive back to him, and he played the message. An older, elegantly dressed woman stood in the hologram, and she curtsied before saying, " _Greetings, Rey. My name is Leia Organa--Solo, General of the resistance. You are no doubt wondering why I would contact you. Well, it is very simple: you are the twin sister of Princess Ashara Palpatine, and the resistance needs your help. When you were born, you were stolen out of the Imperial palace by your wet nurse, and sent into exile. I don't know how exactly you were left on Jakku, but I do know that both sides in this war need you. We need your raw Force abilities, and the First Order needs them as well, but they will try to get you to turn to the dark side of the Force like they did with your sister Ashara. I enclose the coordinates to where you can find the resistance base. This is our most desperate hour, your highness. Help us, you are our only hope."_

The message ended with a string of hyperdrive codes, and I sat back on my heels. The woman seemed strangely familiar to me, almost like...my face went beet red as I thought over my latest lucid dream: Ben Solo, the handsome boyfriend in my dreams: this woman was his _mother_!

"Is something wrong?" BB-8 asked, gently nudging me in an attempt to hug me.

I shook my head of the sensual imagery of Ben getting naked, of him pounding away in my slit, and his voice telling me that he loved me. I thought a lot about General Leia's offer, and didn't know what to think, honestly. I belonged on Jakku, my family will come for me, I just know it; and then, and only then, would I be able to get out of this hellhole at last. No, I had to remain here, where I belonged, and that was exactly what I was going to do. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want in life. But I didn't know then that my life would forever change after BB-8 came into my life...


	10. A Surprise Arrival: Kylo

Ashara arrived soon after I arrived from Jakku. The entire mission had been nothing but a huge waste of time. But I was happy to see her, it had been far too long since we were in the same room together.

She arrived with my grandfather, which was surprising, because he rarely goes on missions any more. General Hux informed me of the new arrivals, and I showered and changed into a fresh uniform.

She disembarked from the Imperial ship, and she was dressed for a mission, not in her usual sexy gowns, and finery. Darth Vader looked the same as always in his black suit that kept him alive.

As soon as I saw her, I fought the urge to hug her, hold her hand, or otherwise do anything to express my joy at seeing her again; it had been two months since the Dark Knight Ball.

But I couldn't, we had an audience, and I didn't want to look foolish in front of Darth Vader, of course.

I cleared my throat, and bowed, "Princess, this is a most welcome visit. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Ashara winked at me knowingly, but kept her face impassive. "Oh, no pleasure. I am here on business to seek out my sister, the same as you, Commander Ren. Lord Vader is here to ensure that I complete the mission successfully."

I bowed to my grandfather, and he inclined his head my way. "I see. You must be tired," I said. "Come, I would be honored to show you your quarters."

"Oh, I'm sure you would," She flirted subtly. "But I was told by your irritating General that you had a lead in our mutual case."

I smiled beneath my mask. "Yes. A resistance pilot was caught on the surface of Jakku trying to apprehend our target," I reported. We boarded the elevator, and went up to the sleeping area for the higher officers.

Vader cleared his throat, and asked, "And you have the prisoner here, am I correct in that assumption, Commander?"

I turned to face my grandfather. "Yes, it is. Did you want to question him, Lord Vader?"

Darth Vader chuckled, "Oh, I think the Princess can make him spill his secrets easily enough."

"Contrary to what my father says, I'm not the sleaze he makes me out to be," Ashara said sharply.

Darth Vader sighed. "Apologies, Princess, I meant no offense. I just thought--"

She took out a special black lightsaber knife. The same one she once used on Hux. "I have no issues with killing snitches, Vader. You recognize this knife."

"Yes, of course. It is Mandalorian in origin," Vader answered, breathing heavily. "It was Darth Maul's."

"Yes, it was." She tucked the saber knife in her belt. "Think of it as a warning for those who would be my father's lackeys: he kills them all eventually."

"I'm just following orders," Vader argued. "The same as you."

The elevator slid open, and Ashara said, "Yes, the excuse of every soldier following every psychotic leader that has ever lived. Think on my words, Vader."

Ashara walked by my side as we left the elevator, and I showed her to her quarters. "Are you sure I can't share your quarters?" She teased, stepping in her quarters, which were identical to mine. "We could have some real fun then."

I chuckled. My voice sounded robotic from the voice modulator as I said, "I hardly think that would be proper. But are you ready to question the prisoner?"

I summoned my two ladies, and within ten minutes, they arrived, and Ashara gave clipped, efficient orders. "...No, not the blue suitcase. The black case with my...tools. Yes, that one! Now, get out."

I watched her unzip a small padded case, and inside were ten knives, and ten toxins. "What are the poisons?"

Ashara smiled sardonically. "Rancor serpent venom, sodium pentolthal, rathar venom, and others are of my own creation," She took out a red colored vial, "This one will drive a man wild with lust even beyond exhaustion. I hate using it, because it takes hours to calm the subject down. But it's effective in subduing them by taking care of their base urges." She put the vial back in the case. I went to touch a knife, but she slapped my hand away. "The blades are poisoned, Kylo."

I drew my hand away. "Are you ready to go?"

Ashara nodded. She put a helmet on that was black, and sleeker than mine, and much more feminine in design. "Yes, I am. I would like to only read his mind. I only reserve the knives and poisons for stubborn assholes," She said, her voice modulator making it sound cold and robotic.

I led her to the interrogation level of the ship, and where the pilot was located. The dark haired resistance pilot was beaten within an inch of his life by Captain Phasma's stormtroopers, and securely strapped in a restraint chair.

"Do you have his file?" She asked. I nodded, sliding out a section of the wall, and handing her a manilla file. She looked it over for a few minutes, and said, "He will be a stubborn one, but I pray not too stubborn. Do you want to watch? You don't have to. But I may have to tease him."

I nodded, understanding. "I will stand guard then. Let me know if you need me, alright?"

She took her hands in mine, and squeezed them gently, reassuring me. "I will," She touched where my right cheek would be. "He means nothing to me. Understand?"

I nodded. I put in the pass code for the room, and watched Ashara go inside, and I stood guard, and waited until she was done. I had to trust her, because if I did not, what was the point of being in a relationship to begin with?


	11. Demanding Answers: Ashara

I walked into the interrogation room, and studied the resistance pilot. He had short, curly black hair, and olive toned skin. He was cute, but his looks didn't excite or make me desire him. I waved my left hand, and brought the man out of the Force induced sleep Kylo put him in when he was captured.

The man's eyes fluttered open, and he looked about the room. His brown eyes settled on me, and he looked me up and down with interest. Ugh, most men were all the same. I was not wearing anything special, but my uniform was form fitting, and showed off my curves.

"Well, this is a surprise," The pilot said, "I didn't think that they would send in a woman. So, what's your deal? Are masks like a thing with the First Order, or what?"

I sat down across from him in a metal chair, and crossed my legs and looked through the file on him. "Funny. But humor will not endear you to me, Commander Dameron. I understand that you gave Commander Ren and his men quite the trouble when you were apprehended on the surface of Jakku."

Dameron glared at me. "I was trying to get information! Your men had no damn right to arrest me."

I laughed, "You must be under the impression that because I am a woman that I share your sympathies. But to answer your question, they were not _my_ men, Commander. Commander Ren thought it would loosen you up to speak to a woman."

Dameron's eyes widened. "I won't tell you a thing, bitch. I was on Jakku for a secret mission: to get information, and that was all."

I sighed, and stood up, the heels of my boots clicking on the smooth, polished floor of the room. "Oh, pity. I would hate to mark up that pretty face of yours... _Poe_."

I opened up my small black case, and took out the truth serum, and filled a syringe with it. His brown eyes filled with fear at seeing the needle in my hand once I had prepped it. "What...what is that?" He stammered.

I smiled under my mask. "Oh, this? Truth serum. But if you continue in your stubbornness, I have more tools in my pack here that will make even the most obstinate man spill his every secret. Last chance, Dameron: talk, or I start using my other methods."

He spit in my direction, and I grabbed his arm, and shoved the needle in, and ripped it out cruelly once the chemicals were pulsing through his veins. "Okay, asshole, the gloves come off. Now, why were you on Jakku?"

Dameron jerked in his chair and began to scream from the pain of the chemicals. "Fuck you! The P-Princess. General Leia n-n-needs her."

I decided to play along at this point, "Uh huh, interesting. But the only Imperial Princess I am aware of is Princess Ashara. Are you saying that there is a pretender out there who would usurp her position."

He looked confused by my wording, and said, "The General seems to think she is important." I was about to question the pilot further when Kylo Ren stepped in.

" _What's wrong?"_ I asked mentally. " _Is it Hux or something?"_

 _"I just wanted to make it look like I was the one interrogating him,"_ Kylo answered, " _Besides, I would love to see you work."_

 _"Hmm. Are we still on for breaking in my new bed?"_ I asked.

He nodded slightly. " _Damn straight. It's been too damn long without you. Holo messages aren't you."_

Kylo Ren sat in the metal chair, and I went to work. I scanned his mind for a bit, and found out that General Leia was...Kylo's mother! This was news. Okay, we were really going to have to talk about this over dinner.

"You were summoned into the General's quarters to discuss this possible replacement to the current Princess," I continued. "What did she tell you?"

Dameron shrugged. "That Ashara was just as dangerous as the Emperor. She said something about her being Sith trained, whatever that means. I don't know, I just know that I was sent to recruit this other girl."

"And did the General tell you anything else of value, Commander?" Kylo asked. "I assume that you searched many systems before landing on Jakku."

It was at this point that Dameron decided to be more stubborn, "Nope, I'm not saying anything else to you two whack jobs. You can torture or kill me, I don't care, just leave me the hell alone."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's your prisoner."

Kylo stretched out his hand and cruelly ripped through the pilot's mind. The pilot jerked and screamed, but Kylo would not let up. I loved seeing my boyfriend at his darkest, feeding off of a prisoner's fears.

"We have to go back to Jakku," Kylo reported. "I will go make the arrangements now."

"Good," I said, and subtly held his hand briefly before he strolled off. The pilot had his eyes closed, and I left the interrogation room.

"See to it, that the prisoner does not escape," I ordered the four stormtroopers on duty.

"Yes, Princess," They said, and stood guard. I wasn't altogether satisfied with the arrangement of leaving Poe Dameron in the care of stormtroopers, but it would have to do, my authority only extended so far on The Finalizer, after all.

I punched in the pass code for my quarters and changed into my training gear. I clipped on my regular red lightsaber, and headed to the training area. Captain Phasma was running her men through the usual blaster drills, when she took a break, and drifted over to me.

"Thank the gods there is another woman here," She said, greeting me. "I don't have to curtsy do I?"

I laughed. I liked this woman, she was a tough chick, but she had a laid back quality that I liked immediately. "No, not unless we are at court. Since there are no stuffy nobles and senators around, we can be almost casual."

She laughed. The voice modulator on her chrome helmet made it sound mechanical. "Understood. But you are still the Princess."

I sighed, and nodded. "I won't take up any more of your time then. I can see you have a lot on your plate. But when your shift is over, we can talk."

Phasma nodded. "Oh, we definitely will. Especially, about Commander Ren. General Hux said that he was skipping around the corridors like an excited boy almost when he heard of your arrival."

I grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time a man has reacted that way to me. Nor you, I suspect."

"Indeed. But we'll talk later. Do you get your nails done?" She asked. "I am way behind on my fills."

 _Would wonders never cease? This is interesting._ "Of course, I do. Girls night?" I stuck out my hand. She shook it.

"Girls night," She agreed.

We parted then, and I went through my stretches, and then lightsaber forms with the practice droids. When I was done, I retired to my quarters, and took a long, relaxing shower before changing into a robe and a nightgown. I received a knock on my door, and saw that it was Kylo.

He didn't have his black and silver helmet on, and as he shut the door behind him, he took me in his arms and kissed me. "I missed this, being in your arms," He said. He saw my expression, and lifted an eyebrow, "No objection to that, I hope?"

I shook my head, and led him to the edge of my bed. "No, but we have to talk about General Leia. I know we haven't really been together very long, but I think we should talk about our pasts."

Kylo nodded, and took off his boots and socks. He crossed his legs Indian style, and held my hand in his. "Are you sure you want to hear about my past? It's not a happy story."

I cupped his face with my hand. "Listen, I won't judge you, babe. You can trust me, alright? My past is not pleasant either. But I think we need to, because the way I feel for you..." I trailed off.

Kylo pulled me closer to him, and he said softly, "I feel the same way. You don't have to say it."

"So, who goes first?"

"I do," He said, and went to the holo communicator and ordered dinner for us. Then when the dinner arrived, and we sat down across from each other, he began, and I listened intently as my lover talked about his past to me beginning with his sad, neglected childhood...


	12. The Talk: Kylo

The dinner I ordered came in, and I went to my quarters next door to get some candles and wine.

"Are you trying to wine and dine me while we talk about our pasts?" Ashara asked, smiling.

I lit the candles, and sat across from her. I shrugged, "You could say that. But I'm sure you have done this before with other guys."

She shook her head. "No, actually. My father...well, let's just say that he was very strict. But you agreed to talk first, and I will let you tell your story. I'm certain that both of us were not really allowed to be children."

I nodded. "Fair enough," I poured us both a glass of merlot, and she sipped hers delicately. "Well, I was born two years after the Battle of Endor. I was named Ben after my Uncle Luke Skywalker's former master Obi Wan Kenobi...Ashara, what is it?"

Her eyes narrowed, and her entire countenance went dark. "Of course, that fucker's legacy lives on somehow. Never mind, I will tell you why I curse him to the lowest abyss of the Force netherworld."

I could tell that it was still a sore subject for her, but I continued, "Anyway, my mother is Princess Leia Organa--Skywalker--Solo, of Alderaan. She and my Uncle Luke were born twins to Anakin and Padme Skywalker, and incidentally, Padme served as Queen of Naboo for two terms of office, then as a senator.

"Later, my mother married some smuggler guy named Han Solo, not exactly a fitting match for a former Princess, but no one was exactly around to look down on her choice. They had a rather tumultuous relationship, but they loved each other. I was born unexpectedly, and by that time, their marriage was hanging by a thread.

"My mother was rising in the ranks of the New Republic, and my father, well, he continued to do his thing. I showed early signs of being strong with the Force: weird dreams, moving things around, that kind of thing. My mother either couldn't handle it, or had no time to deal with having a Force sensitive child. But my father didn't help matters much by always flying off on the Millennium Falcon with his friend/servant wookie named Chewbacca. I was then sent to my Uncle Luke to train at his academy.

"I begged my mother to not send me away, and was I being punished? I was only seven, but I remember it very well that I felt utterly rejected by my parents. All I had ever wanted was their love and acceptance. Things were lonely while I trained with the other kids, and I had to basically fend for myself. I later had some measure of popularity with the girls, but being that we were all training to be Jedi's, we felt too shy and nervous to go all the way. My Uncle chose to simply ignore me, and dwell on his past memories. Whatever. 

"But when I turned seventeen, Darth Sidious began to reach out to me through the Force. I already felt so damn alone that hearing a sympathetic voice in my head was a welcome change. He kept urging me to come to him, and that I was ready to face my trials. Well, one night, Sidious was talking with me telepathically in my sleep, when Luke burst in with this psychotic look in his eyes. He stood over my bed with his green lightsaber, ready to strike me down, and that was when I blocked his lightsaber with mine, and used the Force to bring the hut down on top of him.

"I...I'm ashamed to admit that I was enraged that my own Uncle would try to kill me. I killed over half of the padawans in retaliation, kids I had grown up with, girls I've made out with from time to time..." I broke off, unable to speak any more, but Ashara grabbed my hand, and said softly, "It's alright, Ben. You don't have to say anything else. I understand."

I stared at her, and I nodded. I know she would, how could I doubt it?

Growing up as Darth Sidious's child couldn't have been easy. "I know you do. But I have to say it. I completely burned the Jedi temple to the ground, and only six padawans supported me in my desire for power for knowledge.

"When my six followers killed everyone, Sidious contacted me again, and I told him what I did. He was pleased with me passing his test of loyalty, and he sent us a cruiser, and that was when I met my grandfather for the first time. I was in awe of Darth Vader and what he did for the Empire. I immediately agreed to be trained under him, and he was pleased to teach me the dark side of the Force. I just didn't expect that the Emperor would be as cruel as he was in his teachings. The rest you know."

Ashara looked at me, understanding. I was humbled by how she was able to truly get me. No one had ever seen past me, and the mask.

"I'm very sorry you have suffered as you have, Ben," She finally said, seriously. "At least you weren't in my shoes where he blasted you with Force lightning at every turn until you were old enough to be handed off to his apprentice to be 'his problem.' "

I winced at that. "But your body has no marks of abuse. I don't understand."

She sighed. "I have spent thousands of credits to give the illusion of perfection. But when I was thirteen, I had bruises and scarring, a lot of scarring from the lightning blasts. But I will get to that in my own story if you're willing to hear it, that is."

I finished my meal, and nodded. "Of course. I especially want to hear why you hate my Uncle's master."

Ashara drained her glass of wine, and poured another. "Oh, I will get to that, but for now, I want to talk about my birth and how I thought I was my father's only heiress."

I listened to the Princess talk, and I was both saddened by her story, and truly understood where she was coming from. I also understood then that I was growing to love her, because we were so alike it was scary...


	13. The Talk Pt. 2 Ashara

"I was born nineteen years ago to the Emperor Palpatine. For years, I assumed that I was an only child, so you have to understand my shock even now, to find out that I have a twin sister. Whatever. Three years after I was born, my mother was locked away in her rooms, because she was 'sick.' Well, the true reason was that she was deemed too old and ugly to entice my father.

"I know that their marriage was arranged, but she was beautiful, and from a wealthy family of great means. I don't know if they ever loved each other, but from the few visits I had with my mother, I know that she loved him. She was utterly heartbroken to lose his love, and all because she did her duty as a wife and gave him children.

"I was given everything a girl could have or want, and learned to behave as the Princess I am supposed to be. The only thing that was missing was love and acceptance. From an early age, I was expected to be better than the other male Sith Lords, to train hard, and be a machine, essentially.

"Every mistake was rewarded with Force lightning, or fists in various parts of my body from the clone soldiers. When I was ten, I met Darth Maul, and father broke the rule of two on that one. He didn't want to have control over my training. But after a severe punishment, he agreed to train me. 

"I can't explain why we were able to click on a deep emotional level, but I found him handsome and fascinating. I improved in my training, but as we began the deep Force training where you have to reveal secrets to your master, and he you, we began to fall in love. We both tried to deny it for a long time, but eventually we gave in, and of course, we had to keep our relationship a secret. Especially, since it was quickly becoming quite the passionate affair."

I began to cry then, and Ben touched my hand, and brought it to his lips. "It's okay, babe. You can tell me," He said.

I nodded, and continued, "Well, somehow my father found out about Maul sneaking into my chambers late at night for our trysts, and set him up to be betrayed to Kenobi on Naboo. Obi Wan.."

I teared up at the memory, and wiped away my tears angrily. "He killed Maul. He sliced him in half, and our bond was so strong that I felt a searing pain in my stomach from the wound. When Darth Vader made his daily report to my father, he requested a private audience with me, and said that he recovered his weapons.

"I think he expected that I would cry, and wail like a typical woman, but my first emotion was rage. I told him that I wanted Kenobi dead, his heart ripped from his chest, to have rancors to feed on his flesh and to have his skins after his death. Darth Vader was shocked by my vitriol against one old Jedi, but he understood my pain."

"Oh, Ashara," Ben said, tearing up. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. Come here."

I came around the table and I sobbed in his arms. He soothed me, and said softly, "I can't replace him, and I won't try to, but I am here for you, Ashara, whatever you need."

I wiped at my eyes, and nodded. "I know. But I know that I already care for you a great deal, Ben. I'm glad that I was able to talk about it. Most men can't look beyond my clothes and sultry exterior. I do it to present a mask to the world. This face, as I am, this is me, the _real_ me."

Ben kissed me lightly. "I know. This is the real me as well. I'm glad that we are able to meet each other like this. You're not put off by my horrible childhood?"

I giggled. "No, of course not. At least if we do get more involved, I can easily say that you're a Prince."

Ben laughed, and picked me up by wrapping my legs around him. "Hmm...I have never thought of it like that, but hearing you call me that is heavenly."

"My Prince," I whispered, kissing him softly.

"My Princess," He whispered, drawing me in for another deeper kiss. He laid me on my bed, and kissed me deeply. He paused to take off his shirt and I feasted my eyes on his toned torso.

He was about to come back to me, but I shook my head, getting off my bed. "Let me undress you. I want to uncover you."

I unbuttoned his high waisted pants, and kissed him deeply as my hands slid down his chest to slide his underwear down. He in turn undressed me, and I stroked his cock to readiness.

I took his hand in mine, and I laid on the bed. He licked up my legs as he explored me thoroughly. He entered me, kissing me roughly as he moved fast inside inside of me. We made love all night, and laid, exhausted and well satisfied from our antics. When I woke up the next morning, he was there, and I had not felt such happiness in a long time.

I didn't expect to feel anything after Maul's death, but I was healing, and I knew then that I could easily love this beautiful, emotionally scarred man, because I was just as scarred as him deep down inside. Maybe we could heal together, and find the love that we both deserved, but never received growing up, at least that was my hope...


	14. Escape: Poe

The Resistance pilot didn't know how long he was kept on this ship. But after the strange masked woman injected him with truth serum, and grilled him on what he knew about Princess Rey, he passed out.

It was during one of the times that the door to his cell was open that a lone stormtrooper stumbled in, and asked, "You're the pilot, right?"

Poe looked at the man like he was crazy. _Oh, great. As if almost being killed by Kylo Ren and his girl wasn't bad enough, I have deal with a crazy stormtrooper._

"Yeah, man," Poe said carefully. "Aren't you, like, supposed to be on duty or something?"

The stormtrooper took off his mask, revealing himself to be a young black man that Poe thought was kind of cute. "Yeah, but I gotta get out of here, man. If I get you out of here, take me anywhere, just get me as far from Commander Ren and Princess Ashara, and all of these whack jobs. I'm done with the First Order."

 _Wait...Oh gods, he was being questioned by the damn Princess of the galaxy?! "_ Wait, the woman who was interrogating me, _that_ was Princess Ashara?"

The black guy nodded. "Yeah. Word is she's dating Commander Ren. But forget that, let's get out of here, before I'm caught helping you out."

It never occurred to Poe before to ask, but he asked it now: "And just why are you helping me? You don't know me, or owe me anything."

The stormtrooper sighed. "Cause' it's the right thing to do. I'm tired of serving under all of these dudes with anger problems. I'm not about to serve the female version of Kylo Ren. So, are we like, going or what, man?"

Poe shrugged. He figured if the guy betrayed him later on, he could kill him later. "Yeah, get me loose."

"Oh, right! Here you go." The stormtrooper unlocked him from the restraint chair. He face planted on to the hard ground, and his new ally helped him up. "So, where are we going?"

"Jakku."

"Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?!" The stormtrooper asked, exasperated. "The place is a wasteland."

"I know, but the other Princess is still there. I'm told that she is nothing like her sister," Poe explained. "I'm under orders to find her and recruit her to our side."

"Okay, okay," The stormtrooper said, "We go find your girl, and you get me the hell away from the First Order. Deal?"

Poe grinned. "Deal."

They shook hands, and tingles ran up his arm from the contact. The stormtrooper put his helmet back on, and led him out towards the ship hangar bay as if he were transporting a prisoner. The stormtrooper paused at one of the tie fighters that were being fueled up.

"Can you fly one these?"

"I can fly anything, pal," Poe said, searching for the button that would open the landing platform. He found it, and they boarded. It was a two seater, good, the gods must have been on their side.

The stormtrooper sat behind him in the gunner chair, and Poe found the button to take off. The controls weren't that much different from an x-wing, but the engines were far superior, and weren't equipped with shield technology on the lower pilot's ships; only the higher officers got the goodies like deflector shields and superior tracking devices. Unfortunately, they didn't steal Kylo Ren's tie fighter, they would have been hilarious and ironic.

He took off, and quickly found out that they were still tethered to the fuel tube. "Hey, man, you think you can shoot us free?!" He ordered his new friend.

"Sure, I got this." The ship alarms suddenly went off and troops surrounded the ship. They were being ordered to land, or they would open fire. Somehow, his new friend shot them free, and they were able to fly out of the ship.

Tie fighters were sent after them, and he weaved and flipped the ship around, focusing his fire power on the deflector shields. They were almost home free when a black tie fighter shot out their rear deflector shield, and the last thing Poe remembered as his stolen tie fighter spiralled out of control to Jakku, was that he had pressed the eject button at the last second, and he landed with a sharp smack into the sandy earth below him...


	15. Selling Day: Rey

_A garden of water fountains and flowers greet me as I walk beside Ben. I wear an expensive, beautiful midnight blue dress, and my belly is round with our child._

_"How is our child tonight?" Ben asks._

_I giggle, and say, "Sleeping. Ashara seems to be recovering from her ordeal. We have the weirdest dynamic imaginable, I think."_

_Ben shrugs. "You're both my Empresses. Who cares what the galaxy thinks? I love you both."_

_I pick a dahlia. "But not quite the same, I think. Ashla understands your Kylo side more than I ever could, and I love you simply as Ben. I'm just happy to have you."_

_Ben pauses in his stride, and kisses my hand, looking intently in my eyes as he does it. "And you both honor me by agreeing to be my wives. Come, let's get you into bed, I think a massage is in order."_

_I weave my arm through his, and I say, "Lead the way, then, love. I already miss those magical hands on me.."_

🌌🌌🌌

I woke up again after dreaming about a lover I don't even know for sure is real. But I supposed that Ashara was my twin and was real, then Ben had to be real as well. This latest dream wasn't sexual in any way, it was sweet and filled with love, and I was _pregnant_ of all things. I barely recognized myself all clean and dressed in something I would never be able to afford, even if I worked twenty years to afford such a gown.

I woke up, and BB-8 told me that we had to get up for work, and even gave me the weather report. "I know, dry and windy, as always," I said. "The same as yesterday and the day before that."

"How can you be so negative after having such a lovely dream?" BB-8 beeped, somewhat annoyed.

I stared after the droid. "You saw my dream?"

"No, but your pulse was even all night, unlike most nights where your blood pressure is up, and you seem to be running a fever," BB-8 informed me. I blushed at being so transparent.

I shook my head of my previous thoughts. The droid was right: it was time to work, I didn't have time to sit around and analyze my weird dreams. We got ready to go, and BB-8 was a huge help in informing me of what parts were more valuable than others. We finished in record time, and I felt giddy about my chances of getting a big ration from Unkar Plutt.

We headed to town, and I cleaned my pile of tools, and waited for my turn for Plutt to analyze my parts.

When my turn came up, he looked over my tools with a gleam in his beady black eyes, but he scowled at BB-8, "What you brought me is worth...one quarter portion. Unless...you sell that droid to me. Those are highly valuable."

I anticipated this, but it still didn't make me feel any easier in my mood. I looked from BB-8 to Plutt, and something deep inside told me that this was wrong.

"I'm sorry," I said, hating myself for passing up the chance of being given more rations than I ever received in my life, "I'm sorry, but the droid is not for sale."

Unkar Plutt shrugged, and chuckled coldly, "Suit yerself, witch. Now, get outta my sight, fore' I tar ya."

I left, feeling like the lowest form of scum...for doing the right thing. I was halfway out of town when I saw a rather good looking olive toned man in a tan leather jacket go up to Plutt's stall.

I saw Plutt point to me, and I saw him walk towards me. BB-8 was already rolling towards this man, beeping excitedly. I jogged to keep up with the little droid. The droid and man were too caught up in their cute reunion to notice me at first.

I cleared my throat. "Well, it's clear you two know each other."

The man brushed off his pants, and looked me over closely, which made me very uncomfortable. "Yeah, BB-8 is my droid and buddy."

"Cool. Now, why did you ask Plutt where to find me? You're not a stalker, or something?" I asked, stepping away from him.

He shook his head. "No, I was sent by General Organa to find you. Is your name Rey?"

"Yes, it is."

He bowed before me, and said, "Wow. My name is Poe Dameron, Commander of the resistance, and I was hoping to bring you to General Leia. She can explain your background better than I could."

I swung my bo staff in his direction. "You know what I think? You're a stalker...buddy. And I suggest that you get out of my sight."

He tried to reach for me, but I whirled my staff around, and smacked him in the ribs and stomach. BB-8 beeped at me angrily, telling me that his master was telling the truth.

"So, I'm just supposed to take his word for it?" I demanded. "Come on, BB-8, you've seen the ruffians around here."

"But Poe is an honest sort," BB-8 beeped more gently. "Please don't hurt him any more."

I brushed my hair out of my face. "Fine, fine. Come with me, let's go home. I have some things to pack and--"

My words were swallowed by the tell tale sounds of ships entering the atmosphere.

"Get behind me!" Poe ordered, getting out a blaster. He grabbed my hand and we took off running towards where the ships were located.

We ran past the first five ships, because tie fighters dropped out of the sky and were firing on us. We found a junky freighter ship under a tarp close to Unkar Plutt's shop, and Poe shouted over the noise, "I've flown worse! Come on, let's get the hell out of here!"

I didn't bother to argue with the pilot, and get my ass on board. He got the ship off the ground, and I got into the gunner seat. The guns were of an older technology, but still worked, thank the gods. Poe flew the freighter almost instinctively as he weaved and banked the ship through various obstacles, and I fired at our pursuers.

I didn't know why, but I could sense every life I took as if it was my own; it was an unsettling feeling deep in the pit of my stomach as Poe flew through the largest star destroyer. More pursuing tie fighters were destroyed because of bad piloting. Then Poe broke the atmosphere, and I killed my last tie fighter.

"Woo hoo!" Poe cheered as I joined him on the bridge. "That was some awesome flying!"

"I know! I've never done any of that before," I said excitedly. Poe looked at me, and then he kissed me unexpectedly. I kissed him back instinctively, but I felt nothing. My reason took over, and I slapped him, hard across the face.

"I..I'm sorry," Poe said, stepping back. "You're right, I shouldn't have done that."

I put my hands on my hips. "Damn right, you shouldn't have. What the hell?! I barely know you!"

He looked at me sheepishly. "You're right. But you're kind of cute, and Finn was right, you're nothing like your sister."

"Who is Finn?"

"A stormtrooper who helped me escape The Finalizer," Poe said, and shook his head. "I named him Finn, because they have codes, not names. He died when our stolen tie fighter crash landed on Jakku."

I nodded, suddenly understanding a bit of where he came from, "I'm sorry. But you're going to have to ease into the whole calling me a Princess thing. So, I have a sister, and she interrogated you?"

"Yeah. Finn told me it was her," Poe said, sitting back down in the pilot's chair. I sat down in the co pilot chair. "But she wore a creepy black mask, and this really tight black outfit that had a lightsaber and a smaller one clipped to her belt. She was tall and imposing, just what you would expect a daughter of Sheev Palpatine to be. But any way, Kylo Ren seemed to act well...like her man, or something, though they were being very subtle about it. I only noticed it when he came into the room and she deferred to him regarding me."

I shrugged. "I don't care who my sister is dating. I just want to know why the General of the resistance is wasting resources to find me. I'm nothing, I'm just a scavenger for kriff's sake!"

Poe shrugged. "Would you prefer your dad or sister mold you into what they want you to be? At least with the Resistance, you can be your own person."

 _Typical soldier mentally: serving God and country above all else, even your family. "_ I will think about it," I said. "I'm going to go see what repairs the ship needs. You keep flying the ship, I guess."

"Okay, and I'm sorry about the kiss," He said lamely. "I just thought...no, forget it, I wasn't thinking. Friends?"

"Friends," I agreed, and shook hands.

I left and made the necessary repairs, and tried to process all that happened in such a short period of time. I later slept one of the quarters, and slept fitfully as I dreamed of being out for blood, because a certain ginger haired General allowed Poe Dameron, and my sister escape because of his incompetence...


	16. Bad News: Ashara

I was just coming out of training with Ben when a stormtrooper informed us of the news that my sister and Commander Dameron escaped. I used the Force to smash a weight bar into a nearby mirror, shattering it in my rage.

The stormtrooper fled away in terror. I collapsed on to the training mats, and cried. Ben held me in his arms.

I weakly beat at his chest, but he held me firmly. "She was supposed to be brought to us without violence!" I shouted.

He kissed my forehead, and said, "We're going to get Rey back. I promise you. We have our spies across the galaxy recruited to search for her."

I shook from the darkness filling me. "I want whoever was responsible for letting my sister escape dead, Kylo. They do not deserve to live for their treachery against me and their Emperor."

He cupped my face in his hands, and peppered my face with kisses. "We should talk with General Hux about it. Or better yet, perhaps I should have your grandfather handle it. He's killed quite a few of the officers for disregarding his authority I have heard."

Ben chuckled. "I can see why Vader likes you. You don't tolerate bullshit in the ranks, and I don't either."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever. I was raised by a crazed Sith Lord megalomaniac. What did you expect?"

Ben laughed. "Exactly this tough, take no prisoners attitude. Well, shall we get cleaned up and act all official?"

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him softly. "Not until I have you. Your shower this time. I just simply won't be able to concentrate during the meeting until I have had some cock."

"Gods you're a nympho."  
"Shut up, you like it."

"I didn't say I didn't, but I just thought--" He began but I swallowed his words with a deep searing kiss. He kissed back, and pinned me against the wall, kneading a breast with one hand, and reaching inside of my training pants to slip his hand into my panties to finger me.

"Damn, Ashla," He rasped against my mouth. "You're so wet for me."

"We could always fuck here."  
"Nope, my shower."  
"Ben...shit, that feels good."

He kissed me lightly and stepped away from me, licking his finger. "Good, because I want you screaming my name in the next ten minutes."

We left, and Ben punched in the pass code to the sleeping quarters. We checked to make sure we weren't watched before I jumped into his arms, and attacked him with my mouth, and tongue. We barely made it into his quarters and shut the door when he set me down, and we began attacking each other's clothes.

When we were both naked, we got into the shower, and Ben pinned me up against the slick tiled walls, and began thrusting hard and fast into me. I clawed at his back as we kissed passionately, my toes curling from how good he felt buried almost balls deep inside of me.

"Ohh, yess! Yes! YES!!" I screamed. "Fuck me, good, Ben!"

"Say it, Princess," He said huskily. "Call out my name."

"Ben...Ben..." He thrust harder, making me tremble as I cried, against him close to a major orgasm.

When he finally hit my g-spot in just the right way, I screamed, "BEN!! OH GODS, YES! YES! YESSS!"

Ben moaned as he gave one last hard thrust and said softly, "Ashara..I...I love you."

Our eyes met, and as I caressed his face, I knew that I loved him too. "I love you too, Ben," I said, tearing up.

A big smile spread across his face as he let me down, pulling out of me. "I'm sorry, to say it so soon, but I do love you," He said.

"Don't apologize, it's okay," I said. "I feel it too. We just have to be careful."

Ben nodded. "I know. I just had to say it. Come on, let's get cleaned up, and go to our meeting, and snuggle later."

"Yes, and be faceless in front of the First Order," I agreed. Ben simply nodded, acknowledging it. We got changed in our separate rooms, and when we came out, uniforms on, masks in place, and weapons clipped to our belts, we looked like a very fierce couple indeed.

Stormtroopers and officers gave us a wide berth as we walked side by side. We didn't hold hands, but everyone seemed to just accept that the two Force users on The Finalizer were either together, or knew each other very well.

Darth Vader awaited us and of course, breathed heavily the entire time, because of the suit. The higher ups of the First Order sat down at a huge black polished table. Ben sat to my right, and Vader to Ben's left. No one dared to sit next to me for some reason. The meeting droned on for a while, until it got to acquiring my sister.

"Do you have anything to add, Princess?" One of the Generals asked me.

I rose and said, my voice modulator making my voice sound robotic like Kylo's, "I would like an explanation for why you felt it necessary to order tie fighters to fly into Jakku's air space and fire lasers at my _sister_. Who was the one who gave the order? I want whoever is responsible to come forward to face punishment."

General Hux rose as I sat down, and he sneered at me. "She was in the company of an escaped prisoner. She ran, making herself out to be a fugitive, end of--"

Hux began to choke as Darth Vader rose. "Should I explain then to the Emperor that you nearly killed one of his daughters, General? The girl should have been brought in without violence, and treated as a Princess, not a fugitive."

"I...I'm sorry," Hux choked as Vader lifted him up. "I...It won't happen...a..a..again."

Vader released him, and Hux passed out on the floor. "Thank you, Lord Vader," I said, and continued, "I want my sister, Princess Reyna, brought to either Commander Ren or myself directly, gentlemen. Scaring her into compliance will not work. She has been in exile, due to an extreme oversight and lack of security at the Imperial Palace. She knows nothing of our ways, and how generous and hospitable the First Order can be. We must charm her into being willing to come to our side. I need not remind all of you of what will happen if she sides with the Resistance."

"And what if she chooses to follow the Resistance, Princess?" Captain Phasma asked, playing devil's advocate. "Their ways have a certain appeal to those who do not understand what we are trying to do: restore order to the galaxy for peace."

I smiled behind my mask. She did have a point: if Rey sided with the resistance, then I had no choice but to either kill her myself, or allow father to do it. I would at least let her die with dignity, and not butcher her as father would.

I sighed heavily, "If that unfortunate outcome should come to pass, I will kill her myself, Captain," I vowed. "At least with my hand on the lightsaber, her death would be quick and painless."

"Understood, Princess," Captain Phasma said, understanding. The other higher ups debated some, but then agreed to allow it. They ended the meeting by assuring me that my sister would be found. I just hoped that it wouldn't be too late before the damnable resistance got their political claws into her, and messed with her mind permanently.

Later, in bed, I broke down in tears, and Ben held me, soothing my sadness as he kissed my temple, and just held me close until I slept fitfully, dreaming of having to fight my own flesh and blood...


	17. A Strange Meeting: Rey

Poe and I repaired what we know now to be the Millennium Falcon. I certainly wouldn't have known without looking through the old Captain's holo logs. The ship was a mansion though, compared to the AT-AT I have been living in ever since I was five years old. Unkar Plutt, apparently, had stocked the food storage vaults full of rations and other delicacies from other systems, and it certainly seemed to me that he was preparing for a long journey away from Jakku. From the looks of it, it looked to be a permanent vacation.

I was down in the mechanic shaft of the ship when I felt the Falcon move. I taped up the last of the gas lines with the yellow binding tape, and rushed to the bridge.

Poe was trying to steer the Falcon away from a huge transport ship that was hovering above us. Shit. These people could be anybody, they could even be part of the First Order, sent to capture us, for whatever reason. I wasn't committed to either cause, but if I was a Princess, I would have no choice but to side with my sister; she was family, after all.

Poe swore as he shut off all manual controls. "Kriff! The damn tractor beam is too strong."

"Do you think it's the First Order?" I asked. Poe stood and looked out at the huge, hovering transport ship.

"I don't think it is," He finally answered, "But if you really are an Imperial Princess, you really have nothing to fear from the First Order. It's me that's in the real danger here. I escaped their custody, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to take that chance," I suggested. "Come, I found smuggler storage vaults under the floor boards in the main walkway. Let's hide under there."

Poe laughed. "Rey, you're a freaking genius. Let's go."

BB-8 rolled up to one of the vaults, and we lifted up the floor boards. Poe picked up BB-8, and I went into the one next to them. We sat, and waited for any hint of trouble to come through that door. Finally, I felt a strange vibration in the Force, (only, I didn't know it was the Force at this time), some similarity to my dream Ben, and whoever this person was on the other end of the door.

The door opened and a tall wookie, and a tall, late middle aged man came in, weapons drawn. I looked up at the grate, and my heart stopped for a second: oh gods, Ben was real! I looked beyond the man's lined face and graying brown hair. Ben's father!

Poe fidgeted inside of his smuggler vault, and the man trained his blaster in our direction. The wookie lifted up Poe's floor board, and the man lifted up mine.

"Who are you people, and what are you doing on my ship?" The man asked us, in a gruff voice.

"I'm Poe Dameron," Poe introduced, "And this is--"

"I'm sure the girl can speak for herself, can't she?" The man asked, eying Poe sharply.

I looked from Poe to the man and wookie, and the guy said, not unkindly, "It's alright, girl. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. We're just here to recover what's ours, okay?"

I decided to trust him then, knowing that he spoke the truth, "My name is Reyna Palpatine. Commander Dameron found me in exile on Jakku, and we escaped being fired upon by tie fighters for whatever reason."

The man's eyes widened in shock, and he said, "You...you look similar to the other Princess. I saw her once three years ago at a party my ex wife made me attend. She seemed quite the social butterfly."

"I'm her twin."

"Of course. Here, let me help you out," He said. I brushed the dust off my outfit, and the wookie helped Poe and BB-8 out. "I'm Han Solo, this walking carpet is Chewbacca, but Chewie works just fine for him."

"What brings you all the way out here?" I asked curiously.

He eyed me sharply, but shrugged, "I'm negotiating a deal with some unscrupulous guys who want some rathars, whatever. What are _you_ doing out this far?"

"I was taking Rey to D'Qar," Poe put in. "General Organa--"

Han cut Poe off, and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can put two and two together as to why Leia wants her. Well, if you guys want to tag along, you can sit in on this meeting. Can you use that blaster, kid?"

Poe grinned. "I sure can. But I'm even better in the cockpit."

Han rolled his eyes, and Chewie growled, "Arrogant fool. I'm honored to serve you, Princess," Chewie bowed.

"Um, thank you, Chewie," I said, blushing. Chewie hugged me, and both guys looked at us strangely. Chewie shrugged his big hairy shoulders, and I laughed.

"I hate to ask, but do you have a lightsaber?" Han asked me.

"Uh, no. Why?"  
"Can you use a blaster?"  
"Yes."

"Good. Chewie, hand her yours," Han said. We disembarked from the Falcon and Han went over to the monitor.

"Oh, great, the rathars are loose," Han muttered. "Chewie, we've got a real problem. Um, go play champion or whatever to the Princess. Me and fly boy here will go to the meeting."

Chewie scoffed, "Whatever, dead beat dad."

"Chewie..." Han warned.

"What? Maybe he wouldn't be such an asshole if you--"

"Chewie, enough!" Han growled. "We don't have time for this."

The meeting took place between two smuggler groups that I had no clue what languages they were speaking. Then a loud roar was heard in the transport ship. Both groups fled, and so did we, but then I saw the two rathars come after us. One snagged Poe, and I screamed, "Poe!"

I found a control panel that controlled the door, and it slid on to the rathar's tentacles. I could feel the creature's death keenly somehow, and was able to ease its pain. It gave a last gurgle of pain, but it didn't stop me from crying.

"Oh, you poor thing," I murmured, touching it lightly.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me up, Rey," Poe said sarcastically. "I'm fine, thank you very much. Why are you crying?"

"It suffered before dying."

"It was a mindless beast," He argued. I looked at him, and flipped him the bird. I walked past him, angrily. I hated to see that creature suffer, and how far it was from its home.

Han and Chewie were fighting their way out of the transport ship, but by the time we got to the Falcon, a particularly fierce rathar was trying to eat the Millennium Falcon whole.

Chewie shot at it, but I shouted, "No! She's just hungry because she's pregnant. I had to kill her mate trying to save Poe. Let me tap into her, and if I can't, then you can kill her."

"Nightsister," Chewie said with awe.

Han didn't know what that term meant, and certainly I didn't at the time, either. I closed my eyes, and searched out the rathar's mind. It was strange feeling its basic need to hunt to survive, and I explained that there was other prey on board, but our ship wasn't food. The rathar stopped eating and unlatched itself from the Falcon.

It growled that it would obey me. "I'm sorry about your mate," I apologized. The rathar wept, but accepted my apology, and slunked away, leaving us alone.

"Umm, Rey," Poe said, amazed, "How in the world did you do that?"

"She's a Nightsister," Chewie answered. "It's obvious."

We got the Falcon ready, and when we were out of there, and the coordinates put in for somewhere called Takodana, we jumped into hyperspace, and Chewie pulled me aside and asked to see my arms. I unwrapped my arm wraps, and delicate floral black tattoos were imprinted, as always on my forearms.

"When were these put on you?" Chewie asked. I thought back to when I was four when my mother took me to some creepy looking pale woman, and chants were placed on my arms as needles with black ink were pressed into my little forearms.

"I was four. Why?"

Chewie shrugged. "It's your birthright to use the Force in a more elemental way than most Force users. There aren't too many Nightsisters and brothers left. It's almost a shame you are a Princess, the Nightsisters would seek you out otherwise. I would keep those hidden if I were you."

I nodded, and we all had dinner together after I rewrapped my arms. I personally never really thought of my tattoos until Chewie mentioned their insignificance, but hearing of it now, it was a little strange to be able to do something supernatural that my body instinctively knows how to do.

When we came out of hyperspace and I saw the planet of Takodana for the first time, however, I felt a bizarre sense of destiny that from here on out, things would never be the same for me again...


	18. A Touch Of Destiny: Rey

Takodana was so green! I had never seen anything so green in my life. But I also had the distinct feeling of dejavu wash over me. Ben...my dreams, visions, whatever they were, told me over and over that I would meet him here for the first time. How would he appear to me? I didn't know.

I breathed in the fresh air, and took in the scenery as I disembarked from the Millennium Falcon. There didn't seem to be any real civilization here, save for a big makeshift castle in the center of a large lake.

Han Solo led us to the castle. Well, me, Poe, and Han decided to go up to the castle. Chewie decided to stay behind and make repairs to the Falcon. Han and I knew that it was total bullshit, but I wasn't about to poke my head into the wookie's personal business. Unkar Plutt had told me many times that I had a nasty habit of poking my nose where it wasn't wanted.

We got to the two huge double doors and Han paused before opening them. I could hear the sound of music, and a party going on inside, so why would that give him pause? I concluded that sometimes Ben's father was weird.

"Look, before we go in," Han said, turning to face us. "I want you guys to stay quiet and let me do the talking, alright? And don't comment on well, anything."

"You're the boss," Poe shrugged, tucking his blaster in his holster. I did the same with mine.

"Any objections to that, Princess?" Han asked, hoping to get a rise out of me. I shook my head. "Good. Now, I know you're nothing like Ashara. She would have bitched about having her authority usurped."

"I wouldn't know, I've never met her," I pointed out. "Lead the way, Han."

Han Solo opened the doors then, revealing the main room to be a canteen, where a whole plethora of aliens, droids, and humans mingled and danced. There was a Force user here, I could sense, but I never thought that it would be in the form of a little yellow alien who greeted us now.

"Han Solo!" She shouted. The entire room froze to stare at us for a moment. I had never felt so exposed, or put on the spot in my life.

"Hey, Maz!" Han called, feigning joy at seeing this old friend he mentioned last night needing to see for whatever reason.

A tiny, yellow alien with a weathered face and wearing an old homespun mechanic uniform, complete with the largest spectacles/goggles I have ever seen in my life, approached us.

The other canteen patrons went back to their socializing and partying, but I still felt too exposed here. "Where is my boyfriend?" The alien named Maz asked Han.

"Chewie decided to make repairs on the Falcon," Han replied. "This Poe Dameron, and this is--"

"I know who she is, Han," Maz said sharply. "And you were stupid to bring her here. Don't you know how tied into your son she is? How _both_ of them are?"

Han blushed before saying, "No, I didn't _know_ that, Maz. I'm not cursed with the Force like you are."

Maz sat us at a table, and she rattled off orders to one of her waiters before turning to me. "Let me look at you, dear. May I?" She asked, laying a hand on one of my forearms. I nodded, and she unwrapped one of my desert wraps. She grinned when she saw the flowery tattoos there. Han stared at them with interest.

"Beautiful work the sisters did," Maz said. "On zabraks they typically do more sharper, angular designs based on their individual Force gifts. On girls, they always do lovely, delicate work. These indicate that you control beasts and elements with ease. Be honored, not every Force user who is not from Dathomir is born this way."

I rewrapped my arm, and she focused her goggles on me, which unsettled me slightly. "Yes, yes. It is obvious that you are Ashara'a twin, but you don't have her rather tempestuous way of dressing, or her power over men that she has. Still, you will share a great love and it will either tear you two apart, or bring you closer together."

Han growled, "Seriously, Maz?! Isn't that a little weird to share...like that?"

Maz laughed. "Oh, shut up, Han. Is that not the chief fantasy of most men, to have two women at the same time?"

"You're talking about Ben."

"Uh huh, and you're only uncomfortable because you still have unsettled issues with Leia," Maz pointed out. "You wanted my advice? Here it is: go home and talk to her. I can take Rey to Coruscant or wherever Ashara is to reunite her with her sister. But it's been too long since you have avoided confronting Leia."

Poe cleared his throat, and said, "Excuse me, but it is my mission to bring Rey to General Organa. She gave me this assignment herself."

Maz looked at Poe, and nodded. "So it _was_ , but it is not for the resistance to lay claim to her. Only Rey can decide what path she wishes to follow."

"Now, hold on, I was given--"

"Poe..." Han warned, "I get it. I do, but this is a girl's life path being discussed here."

Poe stood, and said, frustrated, "Fine! I'm going outside, or whatever. You three discuss your mystical crap. But if you come to your senses, Rey, you know where to find me."

A part of me wanted to apologize to Poe, but I knew that it wasn't my place to go after him. I already killed whatever chance of a relationship with him by rejecting his advances the day we met.

Maz patted my hand gently, and said gently, "Han, would you excuse us? I need to talk to Rey alone."

Han nodded. "I'll be at the bar," He said.

Maz shook her head sadly, "Now, dear. I think you and I know what path you want to follow. How often do you dream of Ben?"

I blushed, and drew in a shaky breath, before saying, "Every night. Ever since I came of age. When I was little, I dreamed of a darker haired version of me dressed in fine clothes, and jewels, but a yellow eyed monster was attacking me with lightning. Then...being beaten and stuff done to me by faceless red men."

Maz Kanata nodded sadly, understanding. "Your sister has had a dark life, dear. Oh, she has wealth, and is deadly as any Sith Lord, but it's a gilded cage. She tasted love once, and your father cruelly had the boy set up for a Jedi to kill him."

"How sad!" I said, crying. "So, all of the sexy clothes and tough attitude is not really her?"

Maz nodded. "Oh, I think she has a lot of darkness inside of her, but she is not inherently evil, and neither is Han's handsome son. I haven't seen Ben for years, of course, but he was a good, quiet boy. Speaking of the Force, I have something that I found on Bespin. It was Anakin Skywalker's once, but since you don't have a lightsaber yet, I thought that you needed it more than I."

She handed me a cylindrical metal tube. I didn't turn it on, even though I knew how to, of course. But as my fingers touched it, visions came to me, and I couldn't stop them even if I tried...


	19. Vision Quest: Rey

_A snowy forest greets me as I watch a scared, enraged version of myself fight a masked man all in black, whirling a red cross shaped lightsaber around. He doesn't want to kill her, but he needs to make her understand that he didn't mean to kill Han Solo._

_"STOP!!" I scream at them to stop fighting. They pause, but then the girl stubbornly continues to fight him. He pins me to the ground and says in a robotic voice, "Stop fighting me, Rey! Please."_

_"You're a godsdamned monster!" I spit at him._

_He chuckles, and says, "Yes, but your destiny lies with me. And you need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force."_

_I try to get up, but he is too heavy. I don't know why this is such a turn on, but it is for some reason. "Han was innocent. He didn't deserve to die!" I insisted._

_"Oh, he didn't, did he?" The masked man asked. The vision ends..._

_I am fighting an impossibly old man in a black cloak alongside a black masked woman wielding a double bladed lightsaber._

_The old man is cackling, "Oh, this is rich! Do you really intend to kill your own father with your lover's weapon?"_

_Ashara growls, "No, father. I mean to kill you with the blades of my_ **_mate_ ** _. I hope he is watching as I finally end your pathetic excuse for a life."_

_Our father cackles as he shoots lightning at my sister, but I feel power run through my veins as I call lightning down from the sky, and seconds before it hits him, he curses me, "Godsdamned witch!"_

_His body goes hurtling and Ashara nods, and then she flips and runs him through. Our father dies in his throne, but not before the vision ends..._

_🌌🌌🌌_

My sight cleared, and Maz looked at me with understanding, "It's alright, you don't have to tell me what happened. What you were shown was for you alone. Take it, you will need it...now."

The sound of ships entering the atmosphere were loud. People and creatures began to crowd the doorways as they tried to flee. Maz grabbed my hand, and ordered Han, "Get her out the backdoor! You know which one. This is going to be a war zone!"

Han took out his blaster, and took my hand, and we ran down the stairs and down several corridors before coming to a door that was unfortunately, locked.

"Shit, it's locked."

I turned on the lightsaber, and a pure blue laser blade came out of the cylinder. I stuck it into the door lock, and it flew off the hinges. Han grinned, and said, "Quick thinking. Let's get you back to the Falcon."

I paused, and shook my head. "Come on, Rey!" He urged. "What are you doing?"

"They are here for me," I answered. I needed to fight alongside my sister, and if she was my only family. What reason did I have to flee? "And I need to fight alongside my twin."

Han tried to pull me along. "But..you don't have any clue what she is capable of. She is _evil_ , Rey. She is just like Palpatine, and she won't hesitate to kill you if it serves her purpose."

I shook my head, and unwrapped my desert wraps from my arms for the last time. "No, she won't," I asserted. "She needs me in the end to help her kill our father to avenge her Sith Lord mate. Please, let me go."

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders in resignation. He hugged me tightly, and kissed the top of my head. "Go, then. Go restore my crazy son. Tell him that his parents still love him very much, and we forgive him."

I nodded, "I will."

I took off walking down a wooded path. The fighting and shooting got quieter and more subdued the further I walked along, whistling a tune under my breath. The sun was shining, and I meant to explore the lake at the farthest end of the woods.

I sensed every life form around me, and every element flowed through me. I took a step towards the water and then another. My feet walked _across_ the water, and I sat in the center of the lake, and meditated. Ben...he was near, but where was he? That was the difficulty. No, this was his darker self, the aspect my sister was so enamored with. Ben was mine. I walked to dry land, and continued on my way. Four stormtroopers trained their blasters at me, and fired. I deflected them all, and made short work of them.

Then I saw the dark masked man from my visions: Kylo Ren. He had his lightsaber held out in front of him in a defensive position, just waiting for me to attack. I felt afraid of him, because I didn't know what he would do; so, I did the only thing I could do: defend myself.

He whirled his lightsaber, blocking my strikes with great skill. We circled each other, and didn't say a word. Finally, I attacked his left, unguarded flank. He just barely got his saber up in time to block me. But when he did recover, he used the Force to snatch my weapon out of my hands, and to his free hand. He turned it off and clipped it to his belt, and then he froze my whole body with the Force.

"The lost Princess," His voice modulator gave his voice a creepy, robotic quality that scared me, I admit, "The one both sides in this war want so desperately. I can see why. I saw you walk on water, only Nightsisters and brothers can manipulate the Force like that."

He stepped closer to me, which disturbed me greatly, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting my fear of him show itself on my face.

"Do what you want with me, just let these innocent people go," I finally said, defiant.

He turned off his lightsaber, and he came within inches of my face. "And will you come with us without a fuss, Princess, if I comply with your request?"

I tried to shrink from his creepy black and silver mask, but could not, I was frozen in place. "Of course, I will," I said.

Kylo Ren nodded. He snapped his fingers, and I felt myself fall into a deep induced sleep, but before the darkness took me, I felt his arms catch me in his arms before I fell to the ground...


	20. A Touch Of Destiny Pt. 2: Kylo

When I greeted Ashara three days after we arrived on Star Killer base, she was overjoyed at the news our spies brought us: Rey was located on Takodana. She was seen once again in the company of Commander Dameron, only this time my father, Han Solo was added to the mix. It was an interesting development.

"I wish I could go with you," Ashara said, frowning. "But the Emperor wants me to do the whole press tour Princess thing in his place."

I laughed, kissing her lightly, so as not to smear her perfect burgundy lipstick. She was wearing a sexy pin striped suit with a pencil skirt that showed off her fantastic long legs. Gods, whatever else she was, she was gorgeous, and mine.

"You will wow them all, sweetheart," I said, caressing her cheek with my free hand, because I was carrying my helmet under my other arm. "You will wow them, just like you do me, everyday." I whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She flashed me one of her rare smiles. It was the kind of smile that lights up one's whole face from within, and her blue eyes, shone with love only for me. "I love you too," She said. "Be careful of Hux's antics today, he's been especially sore about being Force choked by Vader in the last staff meeting."

I winked. "I'm surprised you didn't twist his balls or something."

She giggled girlishly, "Alanna forbid. I wouldn't touch his genitals if they were made of diamonds. I'll leave that to Phasma."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh? She admits to that?"

She put a finger to my lips. "Shh! You _can't_ tell her I told you. Just, like, use it for black mail, if he's an idiot and decides to bring up the fact that we are lovers."

I nodded. "Oh, I will, trust me. See, you're not one of my officers, or his, so I can technically screw you three ways from Sunday and not be penalized."

"You have, and only my father will care about us being involved," Ashara pointed out. "But he did mention that if you bring Rey back into the fold, you could put a ring on it. He called it his punishment for my 'wanton ways,' but I don't care, at least I would have you."

This was news! I certainly had fleeting thoughts about marrying Ashara, but this...it left me speechless. I cleared my throat, "Then I will certainly not fail in bringing Rey back with me, even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming all the way."

She shrugged. "She will be stubborn, but smart about it, I think. If there is one thing we Palpatine's are big on, it's logic."

"Except in love," I whispered.

"Yes, there is that. Did you want to do dinner later?" I asked.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and said, "Definitely. I want to see her when she arrives, okay?"

"Consider it done."

I kissed her, and she deepened it, running her fingers through my hair as our tongues swirled around each other.

My hands cupped her ass as I ground my hips between her legs slightly. She moaned against me as we both broke for air. "Gods, you drive me insane," I said huskily.

She reached down and stroked my cock. I sucked in an indrawn breath, her hand felt so good there.

Her smile turned mischievous, "Hmmn, looks like he wants to come out and play for a bit."

I pinned her against the wall and ravished her mouth. "We are picking this up when we get back," I rasped against her mouth, breathing raggedly. She was breathing just as hard as me, and she knew just what to do to get me hot and bothered.

Ashara giggled with wicked glee as she walked off, but just before she disappeared around the corner, she lifted up the back of her short pencil skirt to reveal a sexy burgundy lace thong. Her heels clicked on the polished floors as she walked away. I put on my black and silver mask, and willed my stubborn erection to go down. I punched at the wall as it was determined to stand tall.

Just then, General Hux came around the corner, and asked, "What are you doing, Ren?"

I whirled around to face him, and I was damned grateful for my mask then, because my face would no doubt reveal my uneasy state. I squared my shoulders, and said, "Nothing to concern yourself with, General. I am going down to the surface."

Hux rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, whatever. But if this turns out to be a total washout, I am holding you personally responsible, Ren."

"Just ready the men," I snapped. I marched down to the ship hangar bay, and boarded The Silencer, my black cloak flapping behind me as I walked.

On the way to Takodana, I went to my quarters and took a shower, and jacked off, breathing heavily as I pictured ripping that lace thong off of Ashara's body and fucking her hard from behind as I bent her over my desk in my quarters, one hand teasing her perfect breasts, and the other gripping her narrow hips and pounding in and out of her wet tightness until her knees went weak, and she screamed her pleasure as her pussy tightened around my cock as I filled her with my seed. 

My strokes became heavier as I gasped, and grunted out Ashara's name like a prayer on my lips. Finally, I came, and nearly wept as I let my seed rinse down the drain. I finished up my shower and changed into a fresh uniform. I went about my duties, mostly for something to do to focus on the mission, instead of my hot girlfriend who my body seemed to have developed an insatiable craving for, the longer we have been together.

When we came out of hyperspace, I immediately began to sense Princess Rey: her Force signature shone brighter than a sun, and was powerful and raw with untapped power. Ashara's was darker, more like my own, but this twin of hers balanced out the energies both sisters brought to each other. They were, in essence two halves of the same whole.

We landed amidst shooting and chaos, as General Hux barked out orders from the bridge. Captain Phasma led her stormtroopers into battle, and I disembarked from The Silencer, igniting my lightsaber. I had only one goal: finding Rey, that was all that mattered to me as civilians fled in terror of Phasma's troops. I hacked and slashed with my lightsaber, not really caring or seeing them as living beings: they were as weeds you hack through with a machete in a jungle.

Rey's energies led away from the battle, and I sensed that my father, Han Solo, and Chewie, his friend/wookie servant, was on the surface as well. My mother was not far behind. I shook off their Force signatures as one would an annoying insect, or cobweb from the body. I didn't have time for the cozy family reunion they had planned, I only cared about completing my mission.

She was leisurely taking a walk in the woods, whistling to herself. Birds and beasts called and did not cross her path, and even the air around her seemed to caress her tanned, freckled skin, and ruffle her beige rags lightly. She was beautiful in an earthy, natural way, but it was her light, her sheer light that tugged at my heart in a way Ashara didn't. I loved Ashara deeply, but as I stealthily followed Rey, I realized that the Ben side of me was being drawn to her like a lodestone.

Two sisters, two parts of myself, both fighting for dominance over the other, but both sides balancing the other out. I was even more in awe of Rey as she walked leisurely across the lake and sat in deep meditation. She was startled as she looked across the lake at me. Our eyes seemed to connect for a brief moment as she walked across the water to the other side like it was nothing.

The lost Princess," My voice modulator gave my voice a creepy, robotic quality that was scaring her, "The one both sides in this war want so desperately. I can see why. I saw you walk on water, only Nightsisters and brothers can manipulate the Force like that."

I stepped closer to her, which seemed to disturb her greatly. We circled each other, and began to exchange strikes and blows. She had raw, natural talent, but no real skill as she tried to fight me. I decided that I was tired of fighting her, and used the Force to grab her lightsaber from her, and froze her body in place.

"Do what you want with me, just let these innocent people go," I finally said, defiant.

I turned off my lightsaber, and came within inches of her face. "And will you come with us without a fuss, Princess, if I comply with your request?"

She tried to shrink from my black and silver mask, but could not, she was frozen in place. "Of course, I will," She said.

I snapped my fingers, and put her into a deep, Force induced sleep. I caught her body before it hit the ground. I clipped both lightsabers to my belt, and held her close in my arms.

I brushed her wisps of honey brown hair out of her face. Gods, she was beautiful. I could see Ashara plainly in her features: with makeup and over a thousand credits spent to make her over, she could look just as elegant. Phasma and all of my men tried to speak to me, but I ignored them all. I laid her down on one of the plush black leather benches, and took off one of my gloves to brush my thumb across her plump lips.

"How can this be a Princess?" Hux asked, with distaste. "She's dressed like a damned scavenger peasant. I admit she looks similar to the Princess, but she's so..."

"Beautiful?" I blurted.  
"Dirty and disgusting."   
"And I suppose Ashara is not."

"Ashara is beautiful," Hux admitted, "But this girl is a filthy peasant."

I shrugged, "Whatever. Let's get these sisters reunited." I put my right glove back on, and said, "I have duties to attend. Anyone who touches her will die."

I strode off and completed my duties, and when we came out of hyperspace, and landed, I wrapped her in my cloak. Her body instinctively sought a source of body warmth, and I held her close to me.

Ashara met me, and saw the wrapped bundle in my arms. "Bring her to my quarters, and let's see what we're working with here, Kylo," She said.

I laid her gently down on her bed, and Ashara began barking orders to her ladies. We had dinner in my quarters and after a passionate round of lovemaking, we snuggled, and slept happy and satiated after a long, successful mission completed at long last...


	21. Sisters Reunited: Rey

I woke up to softness below my back, and my head resting on cushions. The room around me was cold, utilitarian, and minimalist in design, but as my eyes looked about the room, I sensed that I was being watched closely.

My eyes then focused on...me! I saw a darker haired, tempestuous version of myself sitting on the edge of a bed looking down at me with intense interest. She wore a short black suit that was tailored perfectly to her toned, slightly curvy body. She had two lightsabers clipped to both legs on garters on her thigh high stockings, one was shorter than the other, so the shorter one had to be more of a knife than a true laser sword.

Her pale skin and dark, dramatic makeup were too perfect, down to her winged eyeliner, giving her piercing blue eyes a feline aspect. She was, without a doubt, a beautiful model, and would make a fortune as a courtesan in any system in the galaxy.

"Where am I?" I asked her nervously, looking about the room.

I wanted to move, but she gently pushed me back down. "Relax, Rey. You're on Star Killer base in my guest quarters, for now. Commander Kylo Ren brought you in from Takodana."

I looked up at her in shock, "He fought me on Takodana, and stole my lightsaber. Where are my friends?"

My mysterious doppelganger was about to answer when Kylo Ren entered the room, carrying my lightsaber in his left hand. They exchanged some words in hushed whispers, and I watched as my doppelganger took his mask off, and how they stared into each other's eyes as he grabbed her and devoured her mouth roughly, Running his hands up her thighs and grinding against her hips as she grabbed his ass, and he slid her thong off.

"I'm keeping these," He smirked, slapping her ass playfully, and stuffing her lace thong in his pocket. "I'm going to be doing some training, and imagining..."

He leaned in and whispered something suggestive in her ear.

She blushed, and said, "It's a date. But this time, I do the questioning in the chair."

Kylo winked, "You got it, sweetheart." He put on his creepy black mask, and headed out.

When we were alone, she sighed, "He's a sweetheart when you get to know him."

I looked at her with shock. "Um, would his name happen to be Ben Solo?"

She smiled wickedly, and nodded. "I'm your sister Rey. You were stolen from the Imperial Palace by our wetnurse, and Obi Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Knight at the time. She raised you and sold you off for drug money."

My eyes widened. I reached for her hand, and as soon as our hands touched, I could feel the truth of her words. We both cried, and then we grabbed each other and sobbed out nineteen years of grief and loneliness from the loss of each other's bond that only twins share.

"Reyna," Ashara sobbed.

"Ashara," I said, looking her over. "You have black eyes."

My sister laughed, "Oh, damn. I didn't pack my waterproof eyeliner and mascara," She shifted her position, "And I just realized that I'm sitting here hugging my sister when Kylo snatched my panties from me."

I laughed, and looked down at my lacy light blue silk nightgown. "And I'm wearing lingerie with no panties on either."

Ashara giggled, patting my hands. Her nails were salon perfect white glossy tips. "Well, that's the fault of my ladies. They threw your rags in the incinerator. Don't worry though, I have lots of clothes. But it's okay, we're about the same size, only I'm a bit more busty than you."

We broke apart, and I found it weird to immediately click with a woman I just met, but we were sisters and our bond from the womb was still very present between us. We talked about our pasts, and present, and then I confessed that I only really liked three scavenger guys my entire life.

Ashara nodded, understanding, and then said sadly, "My first time was...unpleasant. My father...sorry, _our_ father wanted to make an example of me when I turned thirteen. I liked guys early, like...I want to say nine, yes, that's about right. One of father's servants caught me flirting with a cute blonde servant guy the year I turned thirteen, and he flipped out when he found out.

"So, he had me brought to the throne room in binders, and a huge gathering of Sith Lords watched in silence as that same servant was forced, on pain of death, to rape me in front of them. The only one who dared stand up to my father was Maul, who was also his padawan. He was a little older than me, but he took the brunt of my punishment, and later when we were left alone, I asked him why he did that, he simply said, 'you know why.' "

I cried, and wiped at my tears. She held out the small laser knife to me. I held it up, and ignited it. A pure black laser blade shot out of it. I turned it off and handed it back to her. She took it, and put it back into her garter belt. "The energies are so...dark, and sad, and weirdly familiar," I replied.

She ran a thumb along one of my tattoos. "He was a Nightbrother, Darth Maul. His elemental gift was fire. Yours apparently is water, that is what your markings mean. He would tell you the same if he were here. He might even have pursued you if we weren't already involved and bonded. But we were together much later, of course. I'm a little envious, actually."

I blushed and stammered, "I dreamed of Ben...doing things with him, sometimes we double up on him, sometimes alone, and--"

"I know," Ashara frowned, nodding. "We are twins, Rey. Ben is, in a way, like us. If Ben had had a brother, he would have been exactly like us, but instead it's as if two men exist in him. Ben Solo is sweet, caring, a bit reckless, but he doesn't have Kylo Ren's passion. Kylo is passionate, fiery, but so sad. I think we can share him, you and I, provided that you agree to be trained in the Force."

"I don't want to know the dark side," I blurted. "It seemed to destroy our father. Can I learn the lightside?"

Ashara held out her hand, and I shook it gladly. "Agreed, but you will learn the dark side only when you are ready. I'm not going to force you into it. Does that sound good to you?"

I had no choice but to agree. I had a feeling that if I didn't, that this fierce, dark girl would kill me without a qualm. So it was, that I became reunited with my sister, and I did not see Han Solo or Poe Dameron for six months. But by that time, I was much changed in so many ways big and small... 


	22. Dinner For Two: Kylo

Three Months Later...

I shouldn't be feeling these feelings for two women at once. What is worse is that they are sisters, twins, in fact. I never meant to pursue Rey, or think of her as more than Ashara's more austerely dressed sister, and fellow sparring partner. But it is almost that very austere quality to her that makes me want to strip her of every layer to that toned little body of hers.

She feels it too, I know, as she grows in power. But I can't help it, I feel bonded to her in a way I don't with Ashara. Ashara is passionate, dark, fierce and takes no prisoners in battle on missions. She kills like a machine, like I do when consumed with the dark side of the Force, but Rey fights with elements, and sometimes sets various creatures on the First Order's enemies. She has a kindness that appeals to me, but a toughness that I love and respect. I have to tell her the truth, I have been putting it off.

She was about to leave the training center on the base, when I called to her, "Rey," I rubbed the back of my neck. Gods, why was this so damn hard? It's only dinner!

She shouldered her training duffel, and paused in the doorway, her eyebrow raised questioningly, "Yes, Ben?"

I shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, "I was wondering...when our shifts end, that you would join me for dinner tonight?"

She stared at me as if I spoke a foreign language," Dinner? Like, as in a date..." Her cheeks turned red, "...You and me?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Of course, just you, and me. We don't get to spend nearly enough time together alone, that is. But like, if you don't want to we don't have to and..."

"I do," Rey said quietly. "But I thought me, Ashla, and you were being assigned to Naboo. Some trade federation bullshit that needs to be quelled, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes, but I wanted to spend some time together, you and me alone."

She stepped forward, and put one hand on her bag. I did the same with my training duffel. I took a step forward as well.

"My sister, what about her?"  
"What about her, Rey?"  
"She's pretty dominating."

I closed the distance between us, and gently took her chin between my fingers, and made her look at me, "It's just dinner, Rey. Besides, would it really bother you if we did anything?"

Her eyes watered, and I let go of her chin. She was breathing heavily by my touch. "I...I...Okay, she scares the crap out of me sometimes, alright?! I don't know how she can turn her emotions off and on like a switch. In combat, you two fight like machines, and you two have this closeness that is so intense and p-passionate. I'm a l-little jealous, actually. I wish someone would love me like that. Okay, that came out weird. I'm sorry, I mentioned it."

She flinched slightly as my fingers lightly grazed her cheek. "You mustn't be afraid, Rey."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath, because I suddenly found it hard to breathe as I said softly, "Because I feel it too."

I kissed her chastely, and left her then to ponder my words. When I got back to my quarters and prepared for dinner, I was a nervous wreck as I put on a suit, and lit the candles.

  
Rey knocked on my door, and I was thunderstuck by the long dark burgundy mermaid dress she put on. Her makeup was dark and lovely, and her honey brown hair was in a pretty up do that framed her face perfectly. I fought the urge to keep my jaw from hitting the floor, honestly.

She smiled shyly, and I smiled back, and then lifted her hand to my lips. "You look beautiful, Rey," I said truthfully. "A true vision of loveliness."

She blushed and looked me up and down. "You're...not so bad yourself," She stammered. I escorted her into the candlelit room, and helped her to sit down.

I sat down across from her, and on cue, the food droid served us our dinner.

We ate in silence for a while before Rey broke the tense silence, "I don't know why we're doing this, this is crazy. I don't even feel comfortable exposing this much of my skin. Are you sure it's not too revealing? My sister has so many revealing things."

I took her hand in mine, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We're not here because of Ashara, Rey. I wanted to talk about you, only you."

"There isn't much to tell, honestly," She admitted, shrugging. "I was sold at five years old to Unkar Plutt, by people I thought were my parents. I barely survived as a scavenger, and now here."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I said, twirling pasta on a spoon, and eating it for a minute. "We have all been so lonely, all three of us. I guess that's why I feel so drawn to both of you."

Rey ate her dinner for a few minutes before answering, "But you're with my sister, Ben. I mean, aren't you two, like engaged or something? Why ever would you want me?"

I sipped my wine. "Why, indeed?" I wiped at my lips with the cloth napkin in my lap and set it aside on my side of the table. I came around to her side of the table, and offered her my hand. She looked up, and nervously took my hand in hers. We went to the couch, and sat next to each other.

"Rey, these past three months have been hectic, but I want you to know that I care for you a great deal." I lifted a finger under her chin for her to meet my eyes, "Yes, Rey. I care for you a lot more than I should. Which is why I asked you to my quarters tonight to ask you if we could see each other."

Rey fidgeted with her dress and began to breathe heavily as she said, "But Ben, what about Ashara...If she finds out--"

I put a finger to her lips. "I will deal with her. I just want to know your answer. This is just us, Rey. If we can work together on this, that would be great, but if not, I am willing to just be with you both separately."

Rey got up and began to pace. She then looked at me, and smiled warmly, "Okay. But, I've never really been with anyone before, alright? I'm not confident like Ashla. She seems to know exactly what to do with guys. I don't, and--"

I went to her, and took her hands in mine, and kissed them gently. "Shhh. Rey, don't sell yourself short. You are powerful, and brave, and beautiful. Sure, Ashara is a temptress, and she's tough as nails, but she's also vulnerable like you in private, and you both have hearts of gold inside. I...I find myself loving you both all the more, because of it, and I shouldn't pursue you, but I can't now even if I tried. So, will you be with me, Rey?"

She shyly tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, and she said softly, "I will only be with you if you say that you love me."

I chuckled. "I love you, Rey."  
Rey cried, smiling. "I love you too, Ben. Can...can I get a kiss?"

I caressed her cheek, and gently brushed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed back, but shyly teased my lips with her tongue. I granted her tongue entrance and softly explored her mouth with my own. Her eyes were dark with desire as I pulled back.

"That...that felt amazing," She breathed. I kissed her one more time and held her in my arms until she said, "I..I should go. But we should do this again. I had a lot of fun. Just...take it slow with me, I'm nervous about this as it is."

I walked her to the door, and gave her one last, lingering, soft kiss. Rey left, and I smiled. I felt like the luckiest man in the world. I knew that such happiness was not something I deserved, but I would take it where I could get it at any cost, because life is too short to do otherwise...


	23. An Unexpected Visitor: Ashara

A Year Later...

The sun shone through my bed curtains as my ladies woke me for my wedding day. I don't know why it took a damn year for my father to decide Ben was worthy to be my husband, but after training Rey for a year, he must have been deemed 'worthy.' But then again, he wants me to marry Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo. Who were the Solo's to him but peasants? It was only Leia who brought Ben's smuggler father any real prestige, if truth be told. I didn't care, at least I was marrying someone I knew and loved, not a complete stranger.

My ladies uncovered a big, puffy monstrosity for me to wear that had a huge cathedral train, and was very expensive.

I sneered at it, and said, "I'm not wearing this shit. Get me my sleek, off white lace ball gown, that will suffice for my big day."

They produced the dress, which I had commissioned for just such an occasion, though I never wore it outside of my fittings sessions until that moment. I admired it in the three way mirror, and I let my ladies pamper me by doing my hair and makeup. When they were done, I felt a dark presence in the room, and felt an arm encircle my waist. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks as I recognized the Force signature.

"My lady?" One of my ladies asked me, confused. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine," I said, trying to appear unaffected by Maul nuzzling my neck. It felt strange, feeling him there, and yet not there at the same time. I cleared my throat, "Would you give me..."

"Two hours," Maul purred in my ear, "I want at least that long to take you one last time, Vijya."

"Two hours alone," I said, my breathing beginning to hitch as he slipped one blue aura glowing hand inside of my dress to cup my left breast. They curtsied and left the room, knowing it was best to never question my orders once I gave them. When we were alone, Maul stepped away from me, and admired my gown.

"You look pur," Maul said, admiring my wedding gown. "Although I think you didn't have the gown made for that boy you're going to wed to today."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. Do you like it? I had it made for you...for our own ceremony."

Maul sighed heavily, and nodded. "I know. Unfortunately, I won't be able to come to you like this very often. May I take this off? I want to see you."

I stepped closer to him, and ran my fingers over his black Sith robes. "You may," I said. "But is it not wrong for you to mate with me? Isn't there like some rule, or something that we would be breaking?"

Maul looked down at me and chuckled, "Fuck the rules. You were meant to be mine, and to be my mate alone, and I am exercising that right."

My heart melted at his words. Another woman like Rey would find Maul too dominant or forceful, but I understood him, and never, even when he was alive, did he hurt me. I turned my back on him, and nodded for him to proceed. I could feel his nimble fingers unbuttoning the back of my gown, and sliding it slowly off my shoulders.

My dress pooled in a pile at my feet, as he slid one of his hands to stroke my pussy through my white lace string bikini panties. I gasped at the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of my wet folds, and rounding my clit with his finger. 

"Oh, Maul...it's been too long."

"An eternity," He agreed, sliding my panties off, and stepping away from me to admire my nearly naked appearance. I took off my heels, and was about to slide off my thigh high stockings, but he shook his head.

"Don't, I like them on," Maul said, making his robes disappear instantly.

Okay..maybe there were some perks of being dead. I knew that I was going to have to re style my hair, but it would be worth it. I laid on the bed, and Maul came to me, crawling towards me as he kissed along my inner thighs and licked along my abdomen and breasts. He teased and suckled me just like I liked it, grazing his teeth lightly along my already pert, hard nipples. Finally, his lips found mine again, and he kissed me hungrily as he pleasured me with his fingers.

I could feel myself getting close to my release, but he said softly, "Shhh, not yet, love. Cum with me."

I felt him enter me, and I cried from the contact. There were tears in his beautiful eyes as well as he moaned low in his throat. I wrapped my legs high around his waist as he thrust deep inside of me, slowly at first, but then faster and faster as we made love. We didn't see the beams of blue light form around our limbs as we took each other slowly and reverently, but we could feel the bonds of our union form around us.

When we reached our releases, we held each other tightly as our love flowed into one another.

Maul collapsed beside me finally, and he said, "I wish I could be with you always, Princess. Do you love him?"

I wiped at my tears and nodded. "Not as much as you, though. I will always love you more, Maul."

He smoothed back my hair from my face, "I know. If I were alive, I wouldn't let you leave this bed for a week."

I giggled, running my fingers along his black tattoos, which I always found beautiful in a dark, exotic way. "Not even to pee?" I teased.

He laughed, "Okay, only for that." He ran his fingers through my dark brown hair, and said seriously, "I will always guard you from the netherworld, Ashara. No female has ever claimed my heart the way you have, and it belongs only to you."

He loved to get up, but I held his hand, and kissed it, "I wish you could stay." 

"I know. But you are my mate now, so a part of me will always live on," Maul said, standing. His robes materialized, and he took my hands in his. "Just do one thing for me, Vijya."

"Anything."

"Avenge me," Maul said, caressing my cheek, and tracing my lips with his thumb. "Avenge what was stolen from you, even if that bastard who calls himself your father kills you. If he does, I will come for you, and we will be together as it was destined to be."

"I will," I vowed. "I love you, Maul. Always."

"I love you too, Ashara, my pur Ameena," Maul said sadly. He softly cupped my face in his large hands and kissed me fully, deeply. Our kisses mingled with our tears as we kissed everywhere. Finally, Maul stepped away from me, and he kissed my hands, and dematerialized.

I made myself presentable again, and took a few meditative breaths as I willed myself not to cry. I looked at my messy bed, the only evidence that a Force ghost just made passionate love to me, and when I looked perfect again, I walked on shaky legs to where my speeder awaited. I had to pull it together, damn it! I was getting married, not going to a funeral. But it almost felt like a cold betrayal as I traveled to the Imperial cathedral to marry another man who had a claim over my heart...


	24. A Double Wedding: Kylo

The church was packed with all manner of important senators and so called nobles who paid an exorbitant amount of money to witness this wedding. I caught Rey's eye as she winked back at me. I smiled back. I was only supposed to be getting married once, but all three of us discussed it at length, and thought it would be for the best if we did a double wedding. The crowd stood as Ashara was escorted down the aisle by Darth Vader, and she seemed ill at ease as she came closer to me.

The priest, a wiry looking mousy sort of man, looked up at Darth Vader in terror as he asked who would be giving the bride away. Then, on cue, my father Han Solo, stepped forward, and Rey linked her arm through his.

Han cleared his throat, "Father, Darth Vader and I would like to give away both Princesses to be married today."

A shocked hush fell over the church. The mousy priest asked Ashara, "Would you have any objections to this...arrangement?"

Ashara grinned mischievously, "None whatsoever, Father."

"Very well, then," The priest said.

Rey wore an elegant beaded wedding gown with a huge train, while Ashara reflected her sexy style by wearing a lace mermaid hem backless gown. Light and darkness, sexy and modest, blending as one. Rey stood to my right, and Ashara to my left. Two wives. It was an unusual arrangement, but at least it would avoid further problems between us if they were both my wives.

The ceremony droned on and on, until I gave my new brides two bridal sets to wear. I wore two wedding rings on each hand to acknowledge the two unions I would be making today.

We gave our vows to each other, and then the priest said, "You may now kiss your bride--I mean, _brides_."

I kissed Ashara first. It was a brief, but heated kiss. Then it was Rey's turn. With her, I pressed my lips to hers, and softly kissed her. She kissed me back, and briefly slipped her tongue into my mouth before I withdrew from her. The priest announced us, and the crowd cheered. My mother congratulated all of us, and even my father was able to keep his opinions to himself.

Darth Vader hugged both of my wives, and bowed. He then asked to speak to Leia alone, and we all gave them some privacy.

"I have to go make my report to the Emperor," Darth Vader said, when he returned. "Kylo."

"Grandfather," I bowed.

"Grandson," Vader said, bowing back.

He left the church then, and my mother came up to me, and said, "Well, this is a strange set up. But who am I to judge? You three are clearly happy."

We all looked at each other and laughed. "We are, thank you, Princess," Ashara said, curtsying to my mother.

My mother laughed and shook her head. "Oh, dear. I haven't thought of myself as a Princess in years. You're the _real_ Princess here. And you too, Rey. I am happy to finally meet you. I was a bit upset that you didn't join the Resistance, but you're clearly where you need to be. You keep my son in line, won't you?" She winked.

Rey blushed prettily. "I will. Do you have to go back so soon?"

My mother sighed heavily. "Yes, unfortunately. There is still a war going on and all of that political nonsense. But hopefully, it won't be for much longer."

I had a sickening feeling that I knew what she was talking about, but I kept up appearances as I watched her leave. The reception line seemed to continue forever as we shook hands and accepted congratulations from everyone. Finally, we were released from our social burden of greeting people as we headed to our reception.

I looped my arms through each of my wive's arms as we took pictures, and kissed for the holo cameras. I knew that once the Emperor got wind of what we did there would be hell to pay, but until that time, I was determined to enjoy myself, however long it lasted. Besides, it is not every day that one gets married, after all...


	25. The Wedding Night: Rey

My feet and back hurt so bad by the time the wedding and reception were over that I thought it was a miracle that I could stand up. Ashara has been...off all day, pensive and melancholic even, and I had no idea why. She seemed overjoyed about it the day before. Did something happen? Was it something me or Ben said that made her this way? For some reason, I had to know.

We were alone in Ashara's rooms when her ladies were helping us out of our gowns. Ashara changed into a sexy black lace babydoll nightie, and matching panties, and I chose a short ivory chemise and matching robe.

"You look good in silk, sister," Ashara commented, adjusting my robe so it fell just right. "You should wear it more often."

I shrugged. "I've just always been pretty modest. I don't have your confidence with clothes."

Ashara patted my cheek. "Well, I'm sure your confidence will improve once the night is over. Sex has that effect on us all."

I blushed at the mention of such an intimate act, and with Ben of all guys. "Ashla, are you okay? You seemed kind of off today. Well, ever since this morning, that is. What's wrong?"

Ashara nodded, and padded to her main walk in closet. "Come in, Rey. It's alright, it's just my weapons safe."

I followed her into the closet, and she opened up her vault. She took down what looked like a double bladed lightsaber, and the way she cradled it, I could see that whoever owned the lightsaber meant a lot to her.

She kissed the hilt and handed it to me. I took it and held it. The energies were dark off of this weapon, and whoever this Sith Lord had been he had been a tortured man indeed. "He has killed so many with this saber," I finally said. "Who was he?"

"Darth Maul," She said, and gently took the lightsaber from me. She locked it up in the safe, and wiped up her tears. "Maybe I will tell you about him one day. But I loved him," She began to tear up. "Father had him set up to prevent us from being together. He visited me earlier today and we...well, I don't think I need to tell you what happened."

"Ashara! You were engaged!"

She giggled. "So what? He would be my husband if our psychotic father didn't set him up so he could be killed by Obi Wan Kenobi. I am forever grateful that Darth Vader killed him."

I think I started to fully understand my sister then. She still loved another man, and was trying to move on with her life. "Ashara, does Ben know you still love this other guy?"

She sighed, "Yes, but he doesn't know that Maul visited me to have sex with me one last time. I felt kind of guilty for that, actually, but I'm glad that Ben and I are together now. Come, let's go to Ben's room and get this done."

We went to the Imperial bedroom, and knocked. Ben opened the door shirtless, and he kissed Ashara first, drawing her into the room. I followed them and Ben turned to me, and he kissed me more gently then her. Ashara led me by the hand to the huge black satin clad bed.

Ben slowly undressed us both, and I felt myself go red to my head to my feet as he said, "You're going first, Rey, since you're the virgin."

"O-okay. I...What do we do now?" I asked lamely.

Ben kissed me lightly, and said, "Just lay back and let me do the work."

Ashara encircled his slender waist from behind and unbuttoned his black dress slacks, and slipped his underwear off, freeing his rather sizable cock. She stroked him as they kissed passionately.

I couldn't believe how her simple touch made him go harder, it was fascinating, really. He gave her one last kiss and said, "Watch and get yourself wet for me, babe."

Ashara winked, "You got it, love. I'm dying to watch you with someone else."

Ben turned to me, and he said, "Ignore her, Rey. I am going to be with you both, but this is your moment."

I laid on the bed, and he kissed me softly, longingly. I relaxed into his smoldering gaze, and I nodded for him to continue. He nodded, and began to kiss down my neck, and play with my breasts. I felt one of his hands stroke my pussy, and I felt myself tighten at the feel of his hand expertly rounding my clit with his thumb, and then slipping two fingers into my wetness. He swirled his tongue around one of my nipples, and I moaned as his fingers began to thrust inside of my faster and faster, making me go even more wet for him. He did the same treatment to my other breast and then he began to explore my body thoroughly.

"Ohh...uh..wow..." I breathed.

I then forgot to breathe as Ben parted my legs even more and began to suck along the folds of my labia and I nearly screamed as he dipped his tongue as deep as it would go into my vagina. I rocked my hips, and ran my fingers through his soft, dark brown hair as he continued to torture me with his mouth in my most intimate of areas.

I felt my control slipping as I felt my kegal muscles clench around his fingers, and then I threw my head back as I felt wave after wave of pleasure roll through me. Ben smiled as he wiped my juices from his face. 

"Good girl," He said, stroking himself a few times to ready himself. "Now, are you ready for me, my love?"

I looked at him in shock. "I...Surely, that was it, right? There's _more_?"

My sister and new husband laughed, "Oh yes, Rey. Much, much more," Ben said, fitting himself to my entrance. "I will take this slow, but it will hurt a little bit since it's your first time."

"Okay. Will you stop if it hurts?" I asked lamely.

"Of course, love."  
"Okay."

Ben slid himself inside of me, wrapping my legs around him, as he thrust slowly inside of me, easing himself as deep as he could go. I felt a brief, intense pain as he tore through my innocence, and I gripped his shoulders tightly as I cried. 

Ben paused in his movements and asked with concern, "Are you okay, Rey?"

"Yes, it just hurt."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, keep going."  
"Are you sure?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, just go slow."

Ben needed no further encouragement as he continued to move inside of me. The intense pain was replaced by intense pleasure as I ran my fingers down his muscled back, and grabbed his perfect ass. Ben picked up the pace, and I felt him slam his hips into me as he pounded into me over and over again, making me scream as I came undone.

Ben kissed me one last time, and said to Ashara, "Your turn, baby."

She walked with confidence to the bed, and Ben's eyes suddenly went pitch black with desire as he put my sister's feet on his broad shoulders and made her cry out as he lifted her by the hips and slammed into her over and over again. I realized that Ben was holding back for my sake, and that this was Kylo Ren, not the sweet, caring man of before.

They switched several positions before Kylo grabbed some oil stuff and growled something in her ear, biting her neck from behind. "Ooh, yes, my King. Fuck me as only I know you can," She cooed.

He lubricated her ass, and he slid himself inside there, grabbing her hair roughly as he thrust in and out of her while he had her on all fours. Finally, he gave one last thrust and groaned as he came. He slapped her ass, and pulled out of her ass slowly, giving her one last kiss.

We bathed in the bathtub, and Ben had me straddle him as I felt him go deep inside of me. I shuddered at the feel of him impaling me on his cock, as I rode him hard. Ben ran his hands up and down my waist as he kissed and licked my breasts playfully. I felt him growl low in his throat as he spent himself inside of me. I felt strangely complete as he filled me. We kissed softly as we held each other, coming down off of our respective highs from our antics.

"I..I love you, Ben," I cried.  
"I love you too, Rey."

I looked for my sister, but she was already in bed by the time we finished up getting ready for bed. Ben laid in between us, and we both wrapped our arms around him, and slept the sleep of the utterly content, and well satisfied. Unfortunately, it was not to last when the Emperor got back from his tours of all of his systems... 


	26. Wedding Repurcushions: Ashara

Three months after the double wedding I agreed to for the sake of peace in my household, we had been told that father was coming to oversee the final test of Star Killer Base. Rey had been informed recently that she was pregnant, and I felt strangely jealous of the fact that Ben actively sought to get at least one of his wives pregnant.

I shouldn't have been jealous, Ben was Rey's husband too, but I could plainly see that while I had Kylo Ren's heart, she had Ben's, and I feared the loss of his whole heart keenly.

The Emperor demanded all three of us to be on Star Killer Base, and would accept no excuses, or refusals. General Hux greeted us with his usual cold disdain when we arrived. Rey was the only one of our trio who was unmasked, so she seemed out of place among us.

I anticipated a fight, so I took Darth Maul's lightsaber from my weapons vault and clipped it to the back of my belt as I saw him wear it on his person many times.

Our father wore his usual black cloak over his Sith robes, and watched from his makeshift throne in the control center as Hux rattled off orders to the officers controlling the base.

The Hosnian system was being targeted by the weapon, and when the huge laser shot out its beam of piercing light, I held my husband's hand tightly. He gave my hand a tight squeeze as well, as the entire base cheered at this first successful testing of the ultimate planet killer.

"Guards, lead Commander Ren and his... _concubines_ , to the throne room," Darth Sidious ordered. I felt dark side anger and rage flow through me at his insinuation of me and my sister as being nothing more than Kylo Ren's whores.

Rey grabbed my hand and hissed in my ear, "Not now! If he tries anything, yes, you can attack him, but not now. Do you hear me, Ashla?!"

"He called us whores."

"So what?! Just stick with the damn plan," Rey insisted.

I breathed heavily and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. Kylo, what should we do?"

He turned his mask our way, and said robotically, "We play along for now, but if he tries to harm either of you, I will step in and protect you both. Just stick behind me, Rey. You and the child's life are my utmost concern right now."

We walked into the elevator and Kylo typed in the pass code by memory. We waited a tense ten minutes as the elevator lift brought us up to The Emperor's level. Red Imperial guards admitted us on sight, but didn't confiscate our lightsaber, so what was his game, exactly? I knew that it wouldn't be anything good. Darth Vader was there, along with Darth Revan, of whom I haven't seen in years since he married that Jedi girl he became enamored with on a mission.

"Ah, my errant daughters," Sidious greeted, cackling. "Perhaps one of you, or all three of you can explain to me why you thought it was okay to marry in such a way as to reflect the First Order poorly."

"Oh, father," I said, stepping forward, "Let's not discuss your little instance of hiding your own wife away in her rooms because of...sickness was it?"

My father's eyes narrowed. "Why, you insolent little bitch! You--"

"You're a _monster_ , father," Rey put in, stepping forward boldly. She narrowed her eyes at the two Sith Lords watching this family reunion with interest. "And why are they here? To kill us for non compliance to _your_ wishes? The last I checked, I believe we do not require your permission as adults."

Sidious swept his hand towards Rey and she flew towards the Emperor. Kylo was about to step in, but I pushed him back. "Don't, Kylo," I warned, "You don't want to tango with Revan. He's more powerful than us put together. I only sparred with him once, and he damn near killed me a few times. Wait."

My father looked over Rey and held her chin roughly with his hand. "Yes, I see my Ariana in you. Too much of her, in fact. I should kill you for your shameful condition."

He roughly pushed Rey down the stairs, but Revan caught her in a force field he created, and he said robotically, "I didn't agree for you to harm pregnant women, Lord Sidious. Touch her again, and I may have to rethink our arrangement."

The Emperor nodded, "Yes, we cannot have that, can we? Lord Ren, step forward, and remove that mask."

"No," Kylo growled.

"No? Oh, how amusing," Sidious cackled. "The Knight of Ren wishes to uphold his vows of anonymity. Well, you dashed that all to pieces with that very public wedding ceremony. Let me put it another way. Lord Vader bring out the bait."

"Yes, master," Vader said, disappearing and returning with Han Solo. The old man looked to be beaten up really badly, and my heart went out to this older man, because he was now my father in law. Han Solo was kicked to the ground, and then forced to stand up.

Sidious folded his hands, and leaned on his black throne. "Take off that mask, and kill this rebel scum, or I will have Lord Revan here destroy you."

I watched as Kylo removed his helmet and Rey took the black and silver helmet in her hands. He shook out his hair, and looked up at Darth Sidious with pure hate.

"Why don't _you_ kill him?" Kylo asked, defiantly. "I think it's pathetic how you believe that I am even intimidated by this pathetic demonstration of striking fear in your enemies."

"Kill him, Lord Ren!" Sidious demanded.

I watched as Kylo took off his father's blindfold, and I almost wanted to help them both, but I couldn't interfere for Rey's sake. My father would punish us worse if he thought that we felt something for our father in law. Kylo exchanged some words with his father, and Kylo unclipped his lightsaber, and appeared to hand it to Han, but Han turned on the lightsaber, and Kylo ran it through his father.

"NOOO!" Rey screamed, trying to run to Han Solo's dead body, but Darth Revan was holding her back. She buried her face in his chest, and he held her comfortingly.

Kylo collapsed on to the floor, rocking back and forth with the force of his tears. I went to Kylo, and he sobbed in my arms like a child.

Darth Sidious cackled with psychotic glee as he said, "Now, right your sin, my dark child and kill this weak boy, and take your rightful place by my side."

 _Oh hell, no!_ "Fuck you," I spat, unclipping Maul's lightsaber, and igniting it. "I no longer follow your orders. My loyalties lie with my sister, and my _husband_. You stole my first one from me, and I will be damned if you rob me of this one as well."

"So be it," My father said, with mock resignation. "Revan, if you please."

He ignited his purple and red lightsabers, and attacked. I whirled Maul's double blades and struck at his legs. Kylo moved out of the way, and went to Rey to comfort her, but she beat at his chest, crying.

I got my head in the fight and we exchanged blows, coming close to a fatal blow several times. "Give it your best shot," I taunted.

" _I don't want to kill you,"_ He said in my mind. " _You don't deserve to die, Ashara."_

 _"Then join us, Revan. You and Lady Bastila. Please,"_ I pleaded. I could feel the conflict within him as he said, " _He killed my wife._ "

" _He killed my mate."_  
 _"Gods, Maul??"_  
 _"Yes, him."_

 _"I...I understand,"_ He replied, after tapping into my mind, and seeing my memories. " _Can you play dead?"_

 _"I'm not a dog."_  
"No, I'm going to paralyze you."

I blocked a strike to my neck, and gave him a subtle nod. He extended his right hand out, and shot Force lightning at me. I could easily block it, but I let it hit me. I screamed in pain as I collapsed in a heap. I blacked out just as Kylo attacked Revan and Rey fought Darth Vader. I vaguely saw her try to wield Maul's lightsaber like a simple bo staff and then the darkness took me, and I knew no more after that...


	27. Strange Alliances: Kylo

I picked up Ashara as she fell to the ground, and Revan formed a portal through the Force, and he ordered, "Get in! It will take you to D'Qar."

"What about you?" I asked, deflecting lightning blasts from the Emperor as the red guards came in, and tried to kill us all.

Rey tried to wield Ashara's double bladed lightsaber like her old walking staff, and burning herself more than defending herself.

"Come on, Rey!" I ordered.  
"No! They have to pay!"

"If we don't retreat, we're not getting out of here!" I ordered.

"Revan, come on!"

"Go!" Darth Revan shouted, and used the Force to push us into the portal. I carried an unconscious Ashara into the portal, and just as the portal closed behind us, Revan fell through it.

When we came to, Resistance officers were pointing their blasters and rifles at us.

I saw Commander Dameron point a blaster at my head, and he sneered, "It looks like I'm the one in control now, asshole."

I stood up, and put up my hands. "Just take me to General Organa," I demanded. "I will only talk to her."

"I don't think--"

"Poe! Leave my _son_ be!" My mother said, behind the assembly of men. Rey was trying to wake up her sister, but to no avail. Darth Revan held up his hands and my mother looked at him and me. The officers stepped aside, and my mother, dressed in a sharp green dress, stepped forward.

"Hello, Ben," She said, tearing up. I hugged her, and she hugged back. "Can you take this mask off?"

I unlatched my mask, and she looked at Darth Revan. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Revan," He said, and took his mask off as well. He shook out his brown hair. "No, I'm not his friend, Princess. We're allies. The Emperor killed my wife, and was about to kill the Princesses."

My mother eyed him sharply and then said, "Thank you, for bringing my son and daughters in law to me. Come, you can talk strategy with us. Poe, make sure Ashara and Rey are taken care of. Ben, carry Ashara inside. We can talk later."

I sat across from my mother in her quarters, drinking tea. She looked at my two wedding bands and grinned. "You have an unusual set up, son. But do you love your wives?"

I smiled over my cup of tea, and nodded. "Of course. Rey is pregnant, in fact. Which was why Lord Revan chose to defend her. Her own father would have killed her otherwise."

My mother sighed. "And your father? I sent him to Star Killer Base to assassinate the Emperor. What happened to him?"

I sighed heavily, and told her of my father's death, and how I had no choice but to kill him, and how it happened. My mother cried silently, and patted my hands.

"I forgive you, Ben."  
"You do?"

My mother nodded, and drained her glass of tea. She set it aside. "Your father...well, he was dying, Ben. Some cancer of the lungs that was in its early stages. We were treating him, but..." She teared up, "I think he wanted to go down fighting, not lying on a hospital bed. So yes, of course I forgive you, son. I just miss him."

"I know, mom. I'm still sorry."

"I'm just happy that you found love," She said, patting my hands before C-3PO came in, and said, "General Leia, our dark companion has been arguing with the council about how best to destroy this planet killer base...thing. Oh, Master Ben, I--"

"Hi, Threepio," I chuckled, "But I'm married now."

"Oh! Yes, of course," The droid said in his chipper, prim voice. "Congratulations, Master Ben."

"Thank you, Threepio," My mother said, "That will be all."

When the gold protocol droid left the room, we both laughed. "He hasn't changed a bit," I observed. "No doubt he annoyed the hell out of Darth Revan."

My mother smiled, and winked. "He seems...imperious, your new ally. Are all Sith Lords so..."

"Cold? Calculating?"

"Filled with anger," She finished. "Even Ashara seems a bit on the cold side. She came to an hour ago and seemed to raise holy hell about being touched."

I chuckled. "Rey is less...sensitive to that. Can I see them?"

"Of course," My mother said, and used the Force to bring her walking cane to her. She leaned on her cane, and we went down the familiar corridors to where the medical facilities were located. Ashara was sitting next to Rey, and sharing chocolates with her.

"Oh, hi, Ben!" Ashara said, happily, getting up to hug me, and then my mother. "Did you guys work things out?"

My mother came around to my wives, and she asked Rey, "How is the baby?"

Rey smiled, " _He_ is fine. Do you want to feel him? Ashla and I are trying to come up with better names for him besides Prince Lump, or Bumpy."

My mother laid a gentle hand on Rey's slowly rounding belly, and said, "What about Anakin? That is my father's name, and I'm sure if he weren't being controlled by your father that he would like that as well."

Rey looked up at me, and said, "What do you think, dear? Does Anakin II sound good as a Prince's name to you?"

"I think it sounds perfect," A smooth baritone voice said in the doorway. We all turned to face Lord Revan. He didn't crack a smile, but he almost did when security tried to drag him out.

My mother sighed. "I will handle this. You four talk or brain storm, or whatever."

Revan strolled forward and said, "You know, you could always name him after me. I did save your life back there."

Ashara grinned up at the other Sith Lord in a way that boiled my blood. "I'll think about it, when it's my turn," She said. "That sound good enough for you?"

Revan bowed and cracked a smile just for her. I really wanted to punch his lights out at that point, but we needed him, and he did save our lives on Star Killer Base, there was that.

"Good. Now, is there something you wanted? Or..."

"Actually, I have to do something for you, Princess," Revan said, and then said something in her mind. "...Do you still have the black dagger?"

"Yes, but why?"  
"Just trust me."  
"You know I don't."

"Fine! But don't you want your Vifijya back?" Revan growled impatiently. "You know my gifts. I couldn't bring Bastila back, but..."

"Okay, okay! Do it, and this makes us even for me saving your ass from that rancor on one of your visits to Dathomir," Ashara said, flipping her hair out of her face. She handed a short, black handled short lightsaber to him, and he clipped it to his belt.

He then kissed her hand, and formed a portal to a swampy green planet. "Goodbye, Ashara. Kill that pretender to my throne, for me."

"I will, thank you, Revan."

The Sith Lord put his mask back on, and he nodded, stepping through the portal. We never saw the Sith Lord again in this life after that day. Ashara fought the urge to go with him, and she cried a little when the portal closed.

"I hope he succeeds," Was all she said, and left the room. I was left pondering what she meant by her words.

I wanted to go check on her, but Rey grabbed my hand, and said, "Ben, don't. Let her be for now. We can--"

"It looks like we need you after all, _Kylo_ ," Commander Dameron said. "General Hux has targeted Star Killer Base for D'Qar. We're next on the schedule of planets to be destroyed. Are you coming or not?!"

"Yes, but get Princess Rey to safety, she is pregnant," I insisted. The pilot's face softened, and he said, "You got it, man. What about the other Princess?"

"Oh, she will fight alongside me," I answered. "Let's go."

He nodded, and I explained to Ashara what happened quickly. She nodded, and unclipped her double bladed lightsaber. We watched as the sky of D'Qar darkened, and the sound of ships entering and leaving the atmosphere could be heard all around as the base went on high alert. The time for running had ended, and win or lose, it was time for the battle to come to a head...

  



	28. End Game: Kylo

The D'Qar base was all but evacuated by the time Rey was put on the transport ship along with the other women and children. I kissed Rey goodbye, and hugged my mother.

Ashara hugged Rey and rubbed her sister's belly, "I will see you soon, sister."

Ashara was about to leave when Rey grabbed her sister's hand, "If father is there...kill him for me, for us all."

Ashara smiled sardonically, "You have my word. I will kill him, or die trying. If I fail--"

"You won't."

"If I fail, be the Empress the galaxy needs. Do you understand me?" Ashara asked.

Rey nodded, and vowed, "I promise. Now, go out there and kick some ass."

Ashara laughed, "Will do."

We left the hospital wing and put our masks, and ignited our red lightsabers. Resistance soldiers were giving us a wide berth as they saw us in our full Sith regalia.

Commander Dameron approached us, and asked, "Shouldn't you be with your sister?"

Ashara shrugged. "I'm not the one pregnant. Ask me to leave again, and my blade will find itself in your stomach."

"Easy there, Princess," I soothed. "Save your rage for our enemies."

Ashara chuckled, and saw some stormtroopers disembark from the Imperial transport ships. I watched my wife deflect and move with cat like grace as she laughed coldly, dispatching them easily.

Poe looked to me in shock, and I chuckled, "Get to your x-wing black leader. Let the Force users handle this."

He nodded. We leaped into action at a dead run, whirling our lightsabers, keeping an eye on each other, but making sure to cut through whatever forces came at us. Tie fighters were firing down at us, and then the Tie fighters and AT-AT's stopped firing all of a sudden.

I watched General Hux disembark from his AT-AT and approach us. He was accompanied by all five the Knights of Ren. If the Emperor had somehow warped their minds, this was going to be a harder fight than I anticipated. I squeezed Ashara's fingers briefly. She returned the squeeze, but kept her attention on the smirking ginger haired General approaching us, being escorted by my men.

Hux looked from me to Ashara, and gave us a mock bow. "It is pathetic, but not entirely surprising that you turned traitor for the sake of... _love_. So, here are the terms Emperor Palpatine put forth in his infinite wisdom: Surrender now, and your lives will be spared. Hand the twin Princesses back into First Order custody, for their own unique punishment. The Emperor wishes to deal with both of your...wives are they?"

"You know they are," I snarled at him. "But there is a problem with that. You see, Rey is pregnant, and unable to be subjected to your...hospitality. I think it is best she stay in Resistance custody until Prince Anakin is born."

The Knights exchanged some words, and the monk stepped forward, "Is it true that you named your first son after our Holy Lord Vader? Long may He reign."

"Long may He reign," The other Knights of Ren echoed solemnly, making the sign of the cross on their armored chests.

"I did," I answered.

"Then we cannot call you a true traitor, my son," The monk decided after conferring privately with the Knights. "Lord Kylo has once again proven himself worthy to be our master."

Hux went red to his tight black shirt collar. "Are you telling me that you mean to side with this traitor and his...his whore?! I'll not have it, I tell you!"

A portal formed then, and a black clothed, tall red zabrak man dropped in front of us. Everyone was staring in shock as I watched my wife run to this man, and helped him up.

She began to speak in a guttural language I didn't know. The zabrak's golden red eyes sparkled, and he ripped off her helmet when he stood, and four inches taller than her. Then I felt a knife twist itself in my gut as they kissed passionately. What the hell?!

They exchanged some more words in that guttural language, and then they looked at us. He said something that Ashara found funny, because she socked him in the arm.

General Hux watched all of this with sick interest. "Once a cheater, always a cheater, I guess," He commented.

"You mind repeating that?" The red zabrak said in dark baritone voice, extending his gloved hand. "I could have sworn that you insulted Princess Ashara. You will apologize."

It was strange. I would have liked the man if he didn't suddenly have his tongue down my wife's throat a minute ago. Hux began to claw at his throat as the Sith Lord Force choked him.

"I...I'm sorry," Hux choked.

"It's your call, Vijya," The zabrak said, winking at Ashara. "Do I kill him or not?"

"Did Revan give you your saber knife back?" Ashara asked.

"Yes."

"Good." She unclipped it from his belt and ignited it. I had never seen it ignited before, but I did when she jumped up and sliced General Hux in half. She spit on his body, and her zabrak lover chuckled, and she laughed at something he said.

"What did he say?" I demanded. Ashara handed him his weapon back, and he clipped it back on to his belt.

"He wanted to piss on his body," Ashara replied.

I smiled under my mask, and then said, "Ashla, can I talk to you for a minute? Knights, I need a word with my wife."

"Yes, Lord Ren," The monk said, bowing. I hated to confront my wife about this, but I had to know what this meant for us. I just hoped that I wouldn't lose her from this, and that we could move past this, and be a happy family, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't go the way I wanted...


	29. The Confrontation: Ashara

We left on The Silencer with the Knights of Ren, as we fled D'Qar. The rendezvous point for the Resistance was on Crait, but I knew that the Emperor was on Coruscant, and so I input the coordinates on the hydrodrive computer. 

Ben took off his helmet and sat next to me in the pilot chair. "Who is this Sith Lord to you?" He asked plainly.

I could see that there was no warmth in his eyes, nothing of Ben Solo. No, this was Kylo Ren as I had never seen him before. I shrank in my chair at the sight of him.

"He's Darth Maul, Kylo," I explained. "You know, the man my father set up to be killed by Obi Wan Kenobi."

He loomed over my chair, his dark chocolate eyes black with rage. "I am _your_ husband now!" He shouted.

He pulled off the glove on his left hand, and shoved the wedding band in my face. "You see this?! Look. At. It. I made a vow of faithfulness to both you and Rey. Do I mean _nothing_ to you? Or was he always alive, and waiting in the wings to kill me, or steal you away?"

"No!" I cried. "I love you, Kylo! I meant every word of those vows, but..."

"What, Ashara?! Tell me!!" He all but screamed in my face, pinning me to the black leather chair.

"I...I'm his mate, Kylo!"

"Whaat? I...Isn't that the same as being his wife?" Kylo drew back, raking his hands through his dark brown hair. "I don't understand."

I tried to explain how deep the Force and soul bond was once a zabrak chooses a mate, and how sacred it was in Maul's culture. There were no words exchanged, no vows, no rings, just the blessings of the gods and the Force itself. Kylo absorbed all of this, his anger giving way to despair.

"Ashara, please don't do this," Ben begged, taking my hands in his. "What we have...It's special. You were the only woman to truly understand and embrace my darkness, and love me for me. Please, my love. I need you in my life."

I took a few deep breaths and thought of how I would feel if I rejected my first true love, or if Maul did compromise and agreed to share me with Kylo. No, there would always be tension in our household, and it would cause unnecessary drama all around. I had to be with Maul, it was the only way.

I shook my head. "I _have_ to be with him, Kylo. Please just try to understand that I love him deeply, more than I ever could anyone else."

I took off my glove, and slipped off my bridal set to him.

He stared at the rings as if he had never seen rings before. He shook his head, "Keep them. I refuse to grant you a divorce. I won't do that to you, Ashara, I love you too much for that. Are you sure that he cannot just share you?"

I shook my head. "No, he won't. Marriage as we know it, doesn't exist on Dathomir, so he doesn't recognize our relationship as a marriage. I will still kill my father, and rule, say, Naboo, but you will be Emperor after my father's death. Rey deserves to be Empress after her terrible life of abject poverty. All I ask I that you take care of her."

Kylo nodded. "Half of the galaxy will be yours. Just like you will always have a claim on my heart. You are my wife, and you always will be."

I nodded, and I was about to leave the bridge, but Kylo plunged his fingers in my hair and crashed his mouth into mine, his tongue entering my mouth roughly. His kisses were salty with his tears, and I vaguely realized that I was crying as well.

"Please, Ashara, I love you."

"I know," I said. "But I have to do this. I never meant to hurt you. I just never expected him to come back into my life."

"You can always come back to me," He said seriously. "I mean that. Keep your rings, they belong to you, just as a part of my heart will always belong to you."

"Thank you."

Kylo nodded, and let me leave after putting my rings back on my finger, and kissing my hand. I hated to hurt him, he had a hard life, but how was I to know that Revan would be successful in bringing Maul back to me? I decided to go to Maul, but the monk stopped me, and silently hugged me.

"I will pray with him, Lady Ren," The monk said in a cold, calming voice. I nodded.

I found Maul in his quarters meditating shirtless. I closed the door behind me, and locked it. I sat across from him, and meditated with him, and told him what happened through our Force bond.

He opened his eyes, and lifted my chin with his finger, and said softly, "Don't cry, love. I know it was hard, but it was the right thing to do. I would never have shared you under any circumstances, you know that."

"I know. But I do care for him," I confessed. "He taught me to love again, and he doesn't deserve for me to only have part of my heart. Rey can give him her whole heart. She already bears him a son."

Maul leaned forward and kissed me softly. "Then he must be content in her and his family. As I will be when we have children of our own."

I chuckled. "Since when is a Sith Lord so sappy? I know we planned for them, but..." I trailed off, and then handed him his lightsaber. "When you...died, and Darth Vader presented this to me, I felt a part of myself die the day I heard about that bastard Kenobi killed you."

"Did you kill the Jedi scum?"

"Vader did," I said, smiling.  
Maul smiled back. "Good. It was satisfying to run my blade through Qui Gon's stomach. Funny how I remember it when Darth Revan was cut in half in my place."

I felt a fierce hatred for the Jedi order at that. Revan was powerful, a portal shifter, one of the only Force users in existence able to travel with such freedom. How dare they kill him! He was imperious and an arrogant asshole at times, but we had become good friends. 

"And those self righteous motherfuckers call _us_ the bad guys!" I nearly screamed in my rage. Maul took me in his strong arms and held me tight as I cried over the loss of a good friend, and what could have been a beautiful marriage.

When I calmed down, we got ready for bed, and rather than have sex with me as I expected, he chose to snuggle with me in his bed. I nestled my head in his muscled chest, and let the feel of his presence and natural body heat, lull me to a peaceful sleep that I sorely needed after my years of grief over the loss of my true love. My father would pay the ultimate price for stealing love from me. Never again, I swear it by all that is holy that my sister will not share that same fate as I did once...


	30. End Game Pt. 2: Maul

The golden Imperial Palace of Coruscant loomed before us as The Silencer came out of hyperspace, and we entered Coruscant's airspace. It felt good to be alive, damned good, especially having my beautiful mate back in my life again. I found it passing strange that I could remember every detail of my past life, but it was said that Lord Ares works in mysterious ways. He brought me to this moment in time and place to claim what was rightfully mine. I could feel that with a certainty I rarely felt.

This was a trap; that was the certainty I was feeling. No casual person or alien, could just march up to the palace gates and demand to see the Emperor of the entire known galaxy. There was no security, and that was very bad, indeed. Ashara was dressed in her formfitting black Sith uniform, and we now had identical double sided red lightsabers, only I held the black Mandalorian lightsaber knife. Her hair was done in a tight Dathomiran warrior braid under that black mask of hers, but despite how she was covered from head to toe in black, there was no denying that she was sexy, alluring, and...mine.

She slipped her hand in mine, and I laced my fingers through hers. Kylo Ren arrived, along with his Knights, and they did indeed look like masked warriors. I could feel his disapproval of me holding Ashara's hand. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. He swept past me, shaking his head, and speaking only with his Knights.

I went ahead of Ashara and Darth Vader came out to meet us, his red lightsaber ignited. "Where is your sister, Princess?" Vader asked.

"Indisposed, no thanks to your master," Ashara seethed. "But I'm here, so let's get this freak show started."

"Will you come with us quietly?" Vader asked, holding out a pair of binders.

"Unless those are a late kinky wedding gift, you can put those away," Ashara teased. I stifled the urge to laugh. Her sense of humor was just as dirty and dark as mine was.

She clipped her lightsaber to her belt, and we all had to follow suit. Once we got inside the throne room, there would be violence, and blood shed, but for now, we had to be compliant, submissive prisoners. Ashara walked ahead with her back straight, and her head held high like a Queen.

Darth Vader led us directly to the throne room, and once we were there, I could immediately sense the presence of my old master. Well, I would have his blood before the day was done, I swear...

🌌🌌🌌

Darth Vader's Pov...

I was surprised to see Darth Maul, though not so much the Knights of Ren siding with the their Master. They bowed and acted subservient to me, which pleased me, but it did little to quell the conflict that I was feeling, and have been feeling for a long time. Princess Ashara, of course, started me down this road of self doubt and second guessing my overall mission to overthrow Sidious.

Should I kill him? Should I serve him? Was Luke right in realizing that Anakin Skywalker had any real place in the galaxy? I no longer know. I just know that Darth Sidious must be overthrown, that is the only truth that I know. I had to play along for now, and it was only the Inquisitor Knight I gave any indication that I was not on my master's side in this latest scheme.

I bowed before Palpatine, and Maul followed suit. Ashara bobbed a formal curtsy. Sidious looked down from the golden throne, and laughed his cold laugh.

"Ah, my prodigal daughter returns," Sidious said, smiling coldly. "The one I raised in luxury, and was given every advantage. I see you somehow brought Darth Maul back to die again."

I heard Ashara curse in Dathomira. Sidious narrowed his yellow eyes, and growled, "What did she say, Maul? I never did grasp your savage tongue."

"She told you to go fuck yourself," Maul said coldly, rising to stand beside her. I found that interesting, but then again, I was aware that the zabrak warrior always harbored some affection for the Princess. 

Sidious cackled, "Such an impudent child. Pity, I had such high hopes that you would join me."

He shot Force lightning in her direction, but Darth Maul blocked it with a fire shield. "Harm my mate again, and you will have me to deal with," Maul snarled. 

A red lightsaber dropped into Darth Sidious's right hand, and he corkscrewed in the air. I sighed, and had to drop my pretense of servitude. It was long since time I seized my legacy at last, and I would take it...

🌌🌌🌌

Ashara's Pov...

The Knights of Ren surrounded me and Kylo in a protective circle as stormtroopers and red Imperial guards rushed in, and then I saw...Rey?! Where the hell did she come from?!

She was wielding water, and energy balls as she froze them into ice spears that she electrified into eight guards around her. It was amazing to watch her work her gifts as a Nightsister.

Maul glanced at Rey and said to me mentally, " _You didn't tell me your sister is a Nightsister."_

" _Later, okay? Fight now._ "

Maul nodded, and whirled his lightsaber around, and beheaded a stormtrooper. I ducked as a red guard nearly took my head off, but I wasn't fast enough to deflect a blaster shot to my right shoulder.

I crushed the guard's spine in retaliation. Our group made short work of my father's lackeys, but Darth Vader was being shot over and over with Force lightning.

"Oh, fuck this!" Rey shouted.

I heard the skies crackle with thunder, and then she levitated herself, her whole body bathed in the purest aura of light Force energy I had ever seen. There was a flash, a crash, and the screams my father were making were blood curdling as Rey lifted up her hands to the heavens, and sent out her energies down to the Emperor. He was blasted with pure lightning.

When the rumble from the skies outside dissipated, and the bright light left Rey's body, everyone stood around what was left of Emperor Palpatine's body. Rey lowered her body to the polished floors, and it was then that I saw her once honey brown hair was now a pure pearl blonde.

Darth Vader was dead, a casualty of my father's Force lightning strikes. My sister walked with purpose towards me, and I saw that she wore her desert wrapped clothes, but her skin glowed from within, and that glow extended to her hazel eyes.

"I had to help you, sister," She explained, "I never expected that it would change me like this. I have only experimented with my powers before. But my visions told me that I had to be the one to kill him."

I nodded, and embraced her without fear. Maul approached her, bowing, "Priestess."

She nodded. "Priest. You too have mastered your gifts."

Maul bowed to her and looked to be beaming with happiness. He took my hand in his and explained, "I never thought to reach the level of Priest in the Nightbrother order."

I took my helmet off and shook out my hair. My blue eyes met his golden red ones, and our lips met in a deep, thorough kiss that left us both breathless. We walked hand in hand out of the golden throne room, and we never felt more in love than at that moment. The ancient enemy of the galaxy was dead, and it would take a long time to sort everything out politically, but with my true love by my side, I knew that we could do it, come what may...


	31. A Grand Coronation: Ashara

Four Years Later...

I never thought that I would be coming to be crowned Grand Empress. The title Grand Empress was chosen, because it distinguished my title from my sister Rey's, because the Imperial Senate would not hear of my sister being called merely a Queen.

When the armistice was signed, it was agreed that the New Republic as the Resistance liked to call themselves, would have control over the former enslaved systems. Me and Maul would rule one half of the galaxy, and Rey and Kylo Ren would rule the other half.

The Senate gave me more control as the eldest daughter, which was not our idea, but theirs. I chose a regal red and gold gown with a long train, and just as I was sitting down to do my makeup, my daughter Violetta ran in, with her stressed out governess in tow.

"Mommy, mommy!" She exclaimed. "Look what I picked in the garden for you!"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace," The older, matronly woman apologized. "But the Princess here insisted. Shall I remove her?"

I smiled down at my four year old, and picked her up, and put her on my knee. "In a bit," I finally answered. "Now, Vi, darling, what did you pick for mommy's dress?"

She revealed a purple rose, but just the head of it in perfect bloom. I smiled down at it, and kissed Violetta's chubby cheeks, and adjusted the dark brown curls of her hairstyle. Her eyes were her father's: a lovely golden red like his. Most of the palace children found my daughter's eyes unsettling, but she was beautiful just the way she was to me. I tucked the rose in my hair, and pinned it with a small pearl hat pin.

"What do you think, darling?"

"You look pretty, mommy! Do you think Ani is coming?" She asked of her cousin Prince Anakin.

I set her down, and said, "I'm sure he will be there. Now, go off with Lady Barbs, and be good. Mommy needs to greet a lot of so called important people today."

Violetta laughed at my scrunched up sarcastic face. "But they aren't as important as Daddy and Daddy Kylo."

"You're right about that. Now, go. Cheer loud for mommy in the church, you hear," I advised.

"I will!" My daughter vowed. I laughed when my daughter left the room.

My ladies chuckled as they got me ready for my own coronation. When I was ready, and I boarded my speeder, I waved to all of the spectators gathered. Maul met me at the flower clad church archway, and he was dressed in a tailored black suit. Holo cameras followed our every move, and he flashed me a look of, 'shall we give them something to film?'

I nodded subtly, and Maul caressed my cheek, and gave me a brief, heated kiss. He then kissed my hand, and he led me into the elegant church, and the crowns were placed on our heads. Grand Emperor and Empress. The bells rang out, and the cheers and applause was thunderous as we left the church.

We did our civic duty by greeting just about every guest politely, and finally, at the end of the receiving line, I greeted my twin sister, who was very pregnant underneath her dark blue velvet robes. Kylo looked as handsome as always, and he greeted me with a chaste kiss.

"That was naughty," I whispered to Kylo.

He shrugged, "Let them gossip. You're still my wife."

When they were gone, Maul whispered in my ear, "He still wants you."

"I know, but I'm yours."

He put his hand on my thigh, underneath the high table at our reception later that night, and moved it to stroke me between my legs.

"Oh, I _know_ you're mine," Maul whispered, nipping me on my sweet spot on my neck. "What will the holo cameras pick up if I finger fuck you here and now?"

 _Oh, two can play at this game, baby!_ I trailed my hand to his inner thigh and began to stroke his cock through his pants.

He drew in a deep breath, and said, "You play a dangerous game, love. Are you sure you want me hard now? We have guests."

"You should have thought of that before you...ah..." He slid his finger into my already dripping wet entrance, moving aside my panties. "Began...damn you...stroking me...fuck...there."

Maul chuckled, and purred in my ear, "I want to go to our room. You've been a naughty girl showing off your body like this, and I would have you all to myself."

He stopped fingering me and circling my clit with his fingers. We made our excuses, and we ran to our room, locking it behind us. As soon as we were alone, Maul ripped my dress from my body, and undressed quickly. I got undressed and laid on the bed.

Maul attacked me by kissing me passionately and explored my body with his hands. We touched each other thoroughly as we mated, lost in our own world of sensations, and the only sounds were the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, and our loud expressions of love as we moaned and gasped our mutual pleasure in each other. 

When we both climaxed nearly at the same time, I nearly blacked out from my own orgasm as Maul thrust deeply into me one last time as I felt his hot release fill me to the brim.

We looked at each other as we came, as always, and afterwards, we snuggled, still staying connected. Maul peppered my face with kisses as we simply looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He said, caressing my face tenderly. I felt complete at last, truly complete at last, and nothing could take that away from me, nothing, not even death...


	32. A Grand Coronation Pt. 2: Rey

  
Ben and I wanted to wait until our son Prince Anakin was born before planning our coronation as Emperor and Empress of the galaxy. My sister and her mate had a grand and very decadent coronation. But as per the terms of the armistice, the New Republic, Knights of Ren, and all four of us signed as the representatives of the last dregs of the First Order, Ashara and Maul were given the titles of Grand Emperor and Empress.

I was pregnant again, this time with twin girls when their coronation was announced for my sister. But for mine, I waited another year at least until I had bounced back from giving birth to twins. For some shallow reason, the press didn't like filming an Imperial noble with her belly swollen from pregnancy.

I went to my sister's coronation big as a house, but our reunion was better than I could have hoped for. I didn't like that Ben was trying to get my sister to come back to him whenever he saw her, but what could I do? He never granted Ashara a divorce, so she was technically his wife still. I had tried many times to dissuade him from it, but Ben flashed his Kylo Ren gaze at me, and would not be moved by my words of preference to being his only wife.

Anakin called Maul, Daddy Maul, and Violetta called my husband Daddy Kylo. Both men never bothered to correct the children and say that they were their Uncles, not their fathers. But I was overruled by that, and even Ashara was on her mate's side on that one.

"Let the kids call them their dad, Rey," She had said. "Take comfort that we're all not sharing the same bed. I don't think you could handle a night in my mate's bed."

I blushed at that, but totally agreed. Such a man would probably run me ragged all night with his stamina. I had no idea how she could keep up with him.

I chose to wear a beautiful off the shoulder midnight blue gown with dark red sleeves. At my waist, I had my lightsaber clipped to a jeweled belt, and Ben decided to wear a much more formal version of his Knight of Ren uniform. I smoothed down the bodice of my gown, and was pleased that I looked slender and toned up enough to appease the paparazzi that would be covering our grand entrance into the Naboo royal palace. Of course, I wouldn't be living there full time, because Anakin loved the lake country palace, but for official business Ben and I had to occasionally live there. 

A whole wing of the palace was given to Ashara's family, and that suited everyone's purposes just fine. I briefly looked at the pin prick mark that the doctors made when I went in for my birth blocker shot. I was going to take a year off from the baby making, and decided to let Ashara have the kids, I had become much too fat from carrying Anakin, he had been a big baby.

The royal chapel greeted me as my ladies carried my train behind me, and Ben waited, a big smile plastered on his handsome face.

I knelt at the altar beside him, and he kissed my hand, and whispered, "You look beautiful, Rey. Are you ready to be crowned?"

"No, are you? I'm so nervous."

"Me too," He said, smiling. The elaborately dressed priest said some solemn words over us. Then Ben's face became solemn and almost Kylo-Ren like as the jeweled crown was placed on his head.

"Here, among us now, is your anointed Emperor!" The priest announced. The church cheered eagerly.

When Ben came around to take a smaller crown from the priest on a velvet pillow to crown me, he kissed me chastely and said in a ringing voice filled with authority, "Today, I crown, and give to you, your undoubted and anointed Empress!"

He gently placed the heavy diamond crown on my head, and he helped me to stand as cloaks of state were draped on our shoulders. We sat on our thrones side by side, and waited for people to greet us and give us their oaths of fealty to us. The Knights of Ren came first, and they gave their oaths of fealty, both to me and Rey.

Then the nobles and senators from various systems bent the knee. I knew that some of them would be a problem when push came to shove, but in that moment, I let them grovel at our feet.

Finally, Ashara came forward wearing a sexy black pin striped suit with a very short skirt.

She curtsied, and said, "Congratulations, Your Grace. It was a beautiful ceremony."

I smiled at my sister. "Thank you, my lady."

Maul came forward and kissed my hand. "Reyna."

"Maul," I said. I never really could meet my brother in law's eyes, he intimidated me. Ben was talking and flirting with Ashara later on at the reception table.

I leaned in and said to Maul, "Does it not bother you that Ashla flirts with Ben like this?"

Maul leaned in, and grinned, "Well...You and I could arrange something."

I blushed, trying to meet his eyes. "Umm...You're my brother in law. It would be wrong."

"No more than sharing twin sisters," Maul pointed out, and moved away from me. "It's too bad you want to be prudish, we could have a good time tonight."

"I'm not a prude!" I whisper shouted. Maul trailed his hand up my right leg under the table, and stroked my inner thigh.

I clamped my legs together, and Maul whispered softly, "You like this. I can feel your wetness."

"N-no. Please, don't."

I could feel him lift my gown up with the Force, and his hand inched his way towards my pussy. People tried to talk to me, but it got harder as Maul pushed my panties aside and stroked along my labia. When he dipped one of his fingers inside of me, I stifled a moan.

 _Oh, gods. He was good!_ Maul kept his voice even as he talked with my sister. He picked up the pace as he hit my clit, and I grabbed the edge of my chair as I clamped my lips together to stop myself from moaning as I came.

"I..I _can't_ do this, Maul," I stammered. "I love Ben."

Maul chuckled, "Pity. It would have been a fun time for us both." He pulled his fingers out of my pussy, and discreetly wiped off my juices with a cloth napkin. He moved away from me, and he was all business the rest of the evening towards me.

The reception ended with me dancing with Ben, and he asked, "Are you having a good time, Rey?"

I glanced over at Maul and Ashara, who were waltzing gracefully. "Maul fingered me under the table," I confessed. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Ben shrugged. "So he flirted with you. You didn't accept his offer. But that's alright, I have something special planned for you tonight."

"What is it?"

Ben smiled wickedly. "Oh, you'll see. Trust me, it will be fun."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I let it slide for now. I went to get ready for bed after I tucked my son in to bed and telling him a story.

I climbed into bed and soon Ben joined me, and said, "Put this blindfold on. You will enjoy it more."

I put the blindfold on and laid down on the bed, and that was when I had the strangest night of love in my life...


	33. Strange Love: Rey

I laid on the bed, and I felt Ben's hands take down my panties with his teeth. Then I heard another woman moan and heard the sound of Ben being sucked off. Then I felt another man's hands knead my breasts, and then his lips suckled one breast and then the other.

When he got to the juncture of my thighs, and his tongue delving in between my labia, I shuddered from feeling waves of pleasure roll through my body. I don't know why being blind felt more erotic, but when I felt him enter me, and put my feet on his shoulders, I tried to remove my blindfold, but I felt the other woman put it back on.

"Shh, sister," Ashara whispered in my ear. "Let Maul do his work."

I tried to protest, but Maul kissed me to stifle my alarms as he pounded into me over and over again. Maul then pulled out of me, and lifted up my blindfold.

"Ben!" I sat bolt upright as my husband was balls deep into Ashara. Maul winked at me and said, "We could watch or go again. You were delightful."

"I...I thought you were Ben."

"I can mask my presence," Maul said, and stood up. "Come, they're going to be a while."

I watched him walk to the barhroom, and even though I found this group sex thing repulsive, Maul did have a fantastic body, even with the black tattoos that ran sinuously all over his red, muscled body. He still looked intimidating as hell, and my heart didn't flutter at his mere presence, but he was good in bed, I had to admit that.

I drew water for a bath and got in the tub. We sat across from one another. I couldn't look Maul in the eyes, even though my body was now betraying me. Why did Ben do this to me? Why?

I began to cry, and he moved to sit next to me. "Why did you two do this to me and my sister?! I was fine just being Ben's wife." I slapped at him, but he held my hands in place.

Maul made me look him in the eyes. "I did it because I wanted to make my mate happy. You were wonderful tonight, Rey. But I feel nothing for you."

"You still fucked me."

"It would look odd if I did not. But since I know you feel nothing for me as well, and that you choose Ben, I would like one last kiss," He said, tracing my lips with his thumb.

"Just a kiss?"   
"Yes, Rey. A kiss."  
"Okay."

Maul leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and gently slid his tongue into my mouth. After a short time, he withdrew, and smiled. He got out of the tub, and dried off, and that was the last time I saw him in any intimate setting. He dressed in his robes, just as Ashara screamed out her pleasure as she climaxed, and Ben withdrew out of her.

He looked up at me, and kissed Ashara. "It's time to go," He said.

Ashara looked up at me, and nodded. "I had a feeling you would choose Ben. Well, you made your choice, and--"

"Get. Out." I pointed to the door.

Ashara nodded, and quickly got dressed. "I'm sorry, Rey. We all are. I thought we could all live as one like this."

"I'm not a whore like you."

Ashara tossed her hair, and shrugged, "Whatever. Just know that if you lust for my mate again, he is off limits to you. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

I slapped my sister, hard. "Good. Now, get out! Out! Out! OUUTT!!" I screamed, crying.

Ashara left, tears streaking down her face as she left. I would not see my sister for twenty years after this incident, but I did not regret my decision to demand she leave my room that night.

My only regret was the loss of the years we could have had as a family...

🌌🌌🌌

Ashara's Pov...

I convinced Maul to let Rey decide whether a communal family setting was what she wanted. Kylo was all for it, but I knew that Rey would take some convincing. Maul found the opportunity when we were at dinner, and he finger fucked her under the banquet table. She appeared interested, but then I suggested that Rey be blindfolded.

We began our night where both guys made out with us, and then Maul took over mating with her. I felt a big twinge of jealousy as my mate thrust in and out of my twin, and I realized that my heart had chosen Maul a long time ago, I just needed a wake-up call like this to convince myself of who to choose.

Ben stayed with Rey after she ordered me out of her rooms, and her life. I went to our rooms, and Maul was out on the balcony watching the fireworks over Naboo for Rey and Ben's coronation. He was naked and drinking some scotch on the rocks. The lights from the distant colorful explosions illuminated his perfect body, and made me want him all the more.

"I'm almost surprised you are choosing me, Ashara," He said dryly, without looking at me. "You seemed very attached to Kylo Ren. I take it you didn't convince her of this whole communal marriage thing you wanted with him."

I felt the coldness of his words. He was angry, but was restraining himself for my sake. He loved me too much to harm me. "No," I admitted. "And I just realized that it is you that I truly love."

Maul tensed his shoulders, and threw the glass over the balcony. It made a distant crash on the cobblestone floors below us. "You had _no_ right to all but demand I mate with your sister!" He rounded on me, catching me by the shoulders. "None whatsoever! If you _ever_ ask me to do something like that again, I will leave you."

My heart broke at his words! I tried to get him to look at me, but to no avail. "Please, Maul. Please, _look_ at me!"

He finally did, but there was no warmth in his gaze. His eyes were red with suppressed rage. "I want your solemn oath that you are all mine, Ashara. _Mine_! And no other."

Here was the precipice of my entire relationship with Darth Maul: I had to surrender my whole heart and body to him at last. Nothing else would induce him to forgive me. I broke down into tears, and all but ripped off my clothes, and knelt at his feet.

"I swear to be your mate," I said sincerely, looking up at him. "My heart, life, and soul are yours. You and no other, forever. I love you, Maul, with all that I am. I was just a stupid fool to not see it until tonight with someone else."

Maul looked down at me, and his gaze softened. "Good. Because I will accept nothing less than all that you have to give me. Now, get up."

I rose and he picked me up in his arms and threw me on to the bed. Nothing about his lovemaking was gentle or sweet, but I screamed in pleasure, and gave myself to his dark passions all night until he filled me full of his release. I laid in bed with his strong arms wrapped around me, and I realized how dark and beautiful our love really was. We were two halves of one whole, one of darkness and the other of the gray, coming together to fuse whole the balance of our very souls at long last...

The End


	34. Epilogue: Twenty Years Later: Rey

Lake country palace was where I saw Ashara and all of our kids and grand kids once again. Twenty years of loneliness, pain, and heartbreak, all because of one stupid, but romantic night.

Ben and Maul went out to the lake, and rehashed their issues, while Ashara and I talked for a long time. Violetta married at seventeen to a wealthy senator, and had three children of her own. My twin girls Leia and Anna were pursuing careers as senators. My eldest, and only son Anakin, married last year, but he had a boy and a girl from one of his many, many affairs. Violetta and Anakin were trying in vain to get the kids to play soccer in the field outside the palace, while Ashara and I looked on.

Ashara was pregnant with twin boys this time, although she hardly showed, and I was nearly seven months along with Luke II, my latest child.

We were drinking herbal tea when Ashara reached for my hand and said sincerely, "Rey, I'm very sorry about that night. I only ask your forgiveness about it now."

I patted my sister's hand, and began to tear up, damn pregnancy hormones! "It's been twenty years, Ashla. Can you forgive me for being a stubborn bantha and refusing your offers over the years to reconcile?"

Ashara stood, and I stood. She opened up her arms, and I sobbed like a child as I felt her pure, sisterly love wash over me. "Of course, I forgive you. You're my other half, my sister," I tearfully said. "I love you."

"I love you too, sister."

We were just done hugging when our husbands came back from the lake dirty, but laden with fish. It was at this moment, that although it had taken a long, winding road to forgiveness, I realized that I wouldn't change my sister for the whole galaxy, because in the end, she truly was the other half of my very soul...

The End


End file.
